Devil May Cry Apocalypse
by LbCanine
Summary: Finding out their parents aren't what they said they were turns two teens' lives upside down. Now that old secrets have been revealed they have to team up and find out why demons are suddenly after them. And how is an old demon hunter linked to them as well? Follow the story of Nate and Lee as they unleash hidden powers strong enough to make angels scream and devils cry.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Most of the room is dark, with a single skylight window to shed light in the unknown place. The light of the full moon illuminates one spot where two men are sitting in separate chairs; back to back. Each chair was equipped with heavy duty straps to hold the white haired men in place. One of the two men, the majority of his original slicked back hair design falling into his face, had a massive amount of blood running down his head onto his tattered silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coat tails; a white serpentine pattern running around the collar with the head on his left shoulder and it's tail running down the right side. Under the coat was a black sleeveless vest and a navy blue ascot around his neck. He was sitting there with his head slumped down seeming to be unconscious.

The other man, his white hair barely visible under the amount of blood dying it, had on a tattered red leather two-tailed coat, with a black shirt and red pants with cowboy boot designs around the ankles and black loafers on. He lifted his head up just as the door began to creak open. In walked a mysterious looking man, sporting a crisp black suit and red tie with a pair of shades on. The red suited man growled as he spoke up, the venom in his voice more and more pronounced with every word,

"Once we are free I'm so gonna stick my sword so far up your ass you are going to enjoy your trip back to hell."

"No, you won't. Because the moment we don't need you anymore, we are going to see just how durable the two of you really are."

The man in the suit practically oozed confidence as he turned around and walked back towards the door. Just as he was about to close the door he slightly turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Besides, we already have the leads we need. The world will be over some time soon. All we need is the Catalyst."

The man said with a hint of confidence in his voice as he slammed the door shut; leaving the two men alone to themselves in the dark as the lights shut off.

 **Chapter 1**

"Come on, Nate. You can take him."

"Don't do it, Darien; you can't win this."

The time is two thirty in the afternoon. The last day of school had ended and summer break had just began. A fight was about to start between two seniors now college freshmen right outside the entrance. Almost everybody was watching, even some of the staff, but no one was interested in really stopping it. It had been a long time in the making anyways.

In the center of the crowd stood the two seniors. One of them wearing a red vest with a black undershirt over it leading to black jeans and steel toe black combat boots. His personality seemed to be more laid back and less caring about most things due to, it was easily noticeable due to his posture. Standing there looking like he was bored out of his gourd with his hands in his pockets.

The other, from the looks of it was the school bully, with a dirty red shirt, beige pants, and a pair of moccasins. The size of the man in the red was twice the size of the man in the vest. His face was full of arrogance as he looked down at the other.

"I'm gonna enjoy kicking your scrawny ass, Nate."

The senior school bully puffed his chest out trying to look cool in front of his audience.

"You won't be able to touch me, you slow piece of shit."

Nate said as he flicked his head a bit to move his bangs out of his face. He already knew how the fight was gonna end.

"Ya know what, I won't even use my hands."

Nate said with intentions on provoking Darien to rush him as he kept his hands in his pockets.

"That's it! I've had enough of you and your loud mouth, you freak!" Darien yelled as he charged towards Nate.

Darien threw punch after punch at Nate, who proceeded to dodge them like they were nothing. The crowd was in awe as they witnessed the fight. Seeing Nate move so fast they were starting to believe he wasn't like any other normal person with how fast he was moving. Nate actually pretended to yawn when Darien came to a stop to catch his breath.

"Huh, this is starting to get boring. You don't happen to have any other tricks up your sleeve do you?"

Nate looked at Darien who seemed to be breathing heavily and surprised that Nate dodged all those punches easily.

"No, ok then you're not worth the time and effort. Bye."

Nate said as he turned around with his arms still in his pockets and walked away from Darien.

"Get back here... and fight me like a man… you pussy!"

Darien said between breaths. Beads of sweat were already forming on the guy's brow.

"Ohhhh… he called you a pussy. You gonna take that from him, Nate?"

Someone yelled from the audience, probably Nate's friend Dan.

Nate looked over his shoulder and actually scared Darien with the smug grin on his face when suddenly, as if in the blink of an eye, Nate was behind Darien.

"Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear what you said over the sound of you pissing yourself."

The crowd started dying of laughter at the sight of Darien. The long time reigning school bully...was actually pissing himself. A puddle formed at his feet and his shoes wet as Nate walked away. His facial expression looked like he had seen the Devil himself.

"Oh and don't fuck with little kids, man. That's just mean."

Nate smirked as he walked towards the parking lot. A boy around the same age as Nate was following right behind him. Nate didn't turn around to see who it was because he knew exactly who he was; his best friend Dan. The guy was a just little bit shorter than Nate. He had the build of a football player. The image was completed with his tan skin and short straight brown hair; giving him the look of the school quarterback along with his letterman jacket, jersey, blue jeans, and Nikes. They had been friends since middle school when they started football together.

Dan was still trying to catch his breath from laughing his ass off.

"Yo, Nate that was so cool man. I can't believe Darien peed his pants in front of everybody. Anyways, you down to go see the movies tomorrow?"

"Yea sure I'll be there. What time? Also, what the heck are we going to see?"

"That new action film you won't stop talking about is releasing tonight. I figured late five o'clock should be fine to get in before the lines get big."

"Shit, I forgot that was coming out today. Hell yes."

Dan just shook his head at his best friend.

"Just don't be late."

"When am I ever late?"

Nate replied as he pressed the remote start button on his keys.

Just hearing the sound of his car got him riled up. He saw his 2014 Chicago Blackhawks Camaro convertible in black and red. He walked up to the driver's side and opened the door and got in with a heavy thud. He looked in the rear view mirror only to see himself in it. Darien's voice normally didn't affect him, but that one word that popped up in his mind. Freak. He sighed to himself. He was a eighteen year old with black hair just past his ears. The only thing that could be considered freaky about him were his eyes; the same fiery red eyes looking back at him. He backed up at an angle and drove forward to head home.

 **At home**

Nate pulled up to his house that he lived in with his father to see that his old man's car was in the driveway. He pulled in right next to the car; an old school 1968 Cadillac DeVille with dark blue paint and tan interior parked the car. He walked in the house and looked around for his father.

"Dad?! You home?"

"Yea I'm in my room." His father replied in the distance.

Nate walked towards his father's room and walked in to see his father packing some clothes. He studied his father a bit and the same feeling from being called a freak hit him. Nate always wondered why he didn't have the appearance of his father. His father had slicked-back white hair, icy blue eyes and Nate didn't have either of those. Whenever he asked about it his father always changed the subject, as if it hurt to talk about it or something.

"Hey son, how was your last day? You get in any fights again?"

"It was fine and no, no fights today."

Nate flat out lied, though he got the feeling in his gut that his father knew that and just decided not to talk about it. He looked back at the suitcase and looked at it questioningly.

"Do you have to go out of town or something?"

Nate questioned his father.

"Yea, something suddenly came up. It won't be long maybe a week or so. You can handle a week alone, can't you? You can use the time to finish those scholarship applications by the deadline."

"Yea I was just wondering that's all."

It wasn't unheard of that his dad would just pack and leave for a week. In fact, he did it maybe two times a year. What got him was that if he was remembering correctly, this time would be the third. He knew better than to ask him though. He always said it was just work.

As his father passed him to pick something out of his closet Nate looked down at a old picture of him as a child with his father on his night table. A question popping up in his mind right out of nowhere. His dad still had his back to his son while looking through his closet for something else.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Was my mom a nice person?"

Nate looked at his father's back. The question stung him as froze in his tracks before turning to look at Nate; a look of hurt and sadness appearing on his face. He walked over and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Son… your mother was an angel. You look so much like her at times that it makes me remember all the good times I got the chance to have with her. She would be so proud of you if she could see you now; even if you act like a demon now and then."

His father responded trying to make Nate feel better. Nate didn't get a straight answer, but at least he didn't change the subject that time. His dad looked down at his watch and sighed.

"I have to get going; my flight leaves in one hour. I'll call you when I get to the hotel."

Nate's father tiredly said as he zipped up his suitcase and headed for the front door.

"Oh and one more thing. Don't throw any parties while I'm gone."

He had a serious look on his face, but his voice said otherwise.

"I don't intend on getting in trouble, Dad. Besides, I don't think I could afford a party unless I can get some from the safe."

"Yeah, that would be a no on the money. Alright son, see ya."

"Bye."

After watching his dad pull out of the driveway Nate closed the door and headed towards his room.

"Ok I'm gonna go take a shower then pass out on the bed. If only I had some fun in my life for once."

 **The next day around four in the afternoon**

Nate was in his room getting ready to leave for the movies. He looked through his closet to see what his choices of clothes were.

"Damn, did Dad forget to start a loud of clothes before he left?"

Sure enough his dad had forgotten, which was something strange since his dad was one of those 'stick to the routine' kind of people. He always did clothes that day of the week. Must have been important for him to just leave them.

That left the only choice he could really think of was the same clothes he wore yesterday. It was mostly because they were still clean and the only clothes left since he would have to do the laundry this week. So he changed from his house clothes and put them on: a black undershirt tank top with his red vest over it along with a pair of black jeans. His favorite black combat boots finished off his look

"I can't wear just this; people will think I only have one pair of clothes."

He looked down at his phone and opened his internet app to check the weather.

"It's suppose to rain today so I'll bring my coat with me to change it up a bit. Oh and let me grab my phone too before I forget it."

Whenever he was alone he would talk to himself to help him remember what he needed to do. His dad usually said it was something he inherited from his mother. Again, something that made him feel weird about knowing.

Nate reached for his black two-tailed coat when he heard banging on the front door. Confused, Nate looked up at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand.

"That can't be Dan. He said he would see me there. Who in the hell would be at the door then?"

Nate left his room with his coat over his shoulder to walk over towards the door. He looked through the peephole to see none other than Darien from yesterday's quarrel on his front porch. Nate just sighed and laughed a little as he remembered what had happened. Nate unlocked the door, opening it as he responded to Darien's appearance at his house.

"What do you want, shithead?"

"I want a rematch from yesterday, Freak. Just you and me. Right here ,right now!"

Darien was furious. Apparently yesterday hadn't settled well with him.

"Alright, but I won't make this easy on you. I have a schedule to keep."

Nate nonchalantly replied as he stepped outside. He stepped off of the porch ready to fight Darien.

"Now!"

Darien yelled out loud.

Nate figured he wouldn't be alone after the events that happened previously as four other people came out from hiding. One was on the side of the house, two of them were behind Nate's car, and another was hiding in the bushes. The five of them, including Darien started to rush Nate.

Nate just shook his head and sigh.

"I definitely don't have time for this."

All of a sudden they stopped moving. Nothing was. Not the birds in the sky or the leaves falling from the tree nearby. Not even the clouds. See, that was the special thing about Nate. He never told anyone about it, not even his father. He didn't know how or why he had it, but since he hit thirteen he had the ability to stop time for a certain amount of time.

Nate began to laugh hysterically at the twisted looks on the idiots' faces.

"Look at you and your pathetic attempt to beat me in a fight."

He said as he looked at Darien running towards him frozen with a idiotic smirk on his face.

"I should probably move from here."

Nate moved out the way of the four extras and more towards Darien.

"So how do I wanna do this? I could punch Darien in the stomach, stand behind him with a surprised look on my face and then continue to beat up his lackeys. Yea, that sounds about right."

He continued to walk towards Darien and stopped right in front of him. He then shoved his fist into Darien's stomach.

"Oh. one more thing. Just for shits and giggles."

Nate said just as he put his coat in the back of his car.

He walked back in front of Darien and cocked his arm back right before he punched the bully right in the jaw, almost hard enough to break it. Which he then proceeded to pull down Darien's pants so he can trip and fall.

Nate stood behind Darien and checked to make sure everything was in position. All of a sudden Darien and his subordinates began to move; as well as the birds, leaves , and clouds. Darien had tripped over himself as the lackeys stopped running towards where Nate was to look at him behind Darien. Nate sat there with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh what happened, Darien? You seem to have fallen; are we gonna fight or is this gonna be another shit show like yesterday."

Nate said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Don't just stand there! Get him!"

Darien said followed by his men running towards Nate.

"Fight it is then. Good."

Nate said as the closest one to him threw the first punch, Nate dodged it and punched him right in the middle of his face, breaking his nose and making it bleed; sending the guy flying back in pain. The next two went to punch Nate at the same time. Nate caught their hands and held them back for a short second; they started to add a little more force trying to overpower Nate, but their attempts are ended swiftly as Nate was the one to over power them twisting each hand with his own. He then kicked the guy on his left in the knee, breaking his leg causing the guy to fall to the ground in pain as well as the first; and he put the other man's arm on his shoulder while he was distracted and pulled down, breaking his arm.

"Three down; two to go, so Darien do you want me to break the other guy too before it's just you and me or what?"

Nate looked at the last lackey standing who was quivering as he saw his friends get beat in a instant.

"I don't want to fight you. I'll...I'll just help get them to a hospital if that's alright with you." The lackey said hoping Nate would allow him to be unharmed in any way.

"Yea ok, just get them outta here after me and 'Piss Boy' here are done."

Nate looked at Darien to see what his reaction was.

"So do you have any tricks today, 'Shit for Brains'?"

Nate said mocking Darien's intelligence.

"Just one."

Darien replied as he pulled out a switchblade from his right pocket. He sniffles a bit from the bloody nose.

"Oh no, my one true weakness, small knives that are being used by a fucking degenerate."

Nate said with a big smile on his face.

Darien rushed Nate trying to stab him with the blade, Nate dodging the pointless attempts until Darien attempted to stab him in the stomach. Nate couldn't dodge it as Darien had succeeded in stabbing him.

"Gotcha you fucking loud mouth freak."

Darien said as Nate looked down.

"Look again, shithead."

Nate said for Darien had stabbed his left hand and not his stomach. Darien looked shocked at the reveal of his failed attempt as let go of the switchblade and began backing up slowly.

"If you're gonna try to kill me, do it fucking right. If not then it will just be pointless."

Nate said as he lifted his impaled hand up to get a better look at the situation.

"Crap... this is gonna hurt."

Nate said to himself as he swiftly pulled the switchblade from his left hand with his free hand.

"Hey Darien."

Nate called to the attempted murderer. Darien looked at Nate his face still in shock at these turn of events.

"Bullseye."

Nate said as he threw the switchblade right at Darien's shoulder and ending up hitting his mark.

"That's how you follow through with an attack. Now get your shit outta here before I hurt you all some more."

Darien grabbed his wounded shoulder and helped the guy with the broken leg up. So did the lackey that didn't get hurt while the others were able to easily get up and walk away.

"Huh that was worse than I expected. What time is it?"

Nate reached into his pocket to grab his phone.

"Fuck! It's four thirty I'm gonna be late, and I gotta cover this up too."

Nate said as he quickly rushed back inside to clean his hand, wrapping it in gauss, grab his keys and lock the door. He then got in his car and drove off to make it to the movies in time.

 **Nine o'clock after the movie**

The sky is dark; the only sources of light are the stars, the headlights from cars, and the lights from the houses. Nate liked that time of day: quiet and peaceful. Allowed him to think. After the movie Nate drove straight home to go ahead get a good night's rest since he had a good amount of chores to finish. As he pulled into the driveway he noticed something sitting right in front of the front door. He got a little cautious as he got closer. His eyes widened in shock when he saw it was a someone instead of something.

"What the fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lee

"Hey, Mom, where did you want this box?"

A young woman's voice sounded from a dusty attic, almost angelic like as it echoed through the house. She was standing there holding a medium sized box. As she was standing there she tried to figure out where to place the box; the movement causing the light to twinkle in her bleach white hair even though it was pulled back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She was wearing a normal pair of blue jeans with a blue tank top; her black Nikes making clomping noises as she walked around.

"Right between the old dresser and the chest if you would." An older woman's voice replied.

"Got it."

She walked over to said pieces of furniture, setting the box in between them. The furniture was basically considered antiques; old wood creaked just by stepping near it. The dresser was covered in little boxes her mother had stashed there she had never looked through, and quite frankly she never even thought of looking anyways. She respected her mother's privacy just as she did her's.

She sighed as she ran the back of her hand across her forehead, brushing her white bangs out of the way of her icy blue eyes, the light making them extra bright along with the silver in her lightning bolt earrings and pendant. As she stood up she dusted her hands off on her jeans; the movement causing her to accidentally knocking off a few of the smaller boxes off of the dresser. She was startled at first by the sound; the sound very loud as it boomed in the small room. She looked down at the boxes, the contents scattered all over the floor as a layer of uplifted dust started to settle.

"Balls…"

She huffed as she knelt down to start trying to cram the items, from the looks of it old letters and photos, back in the boxes. She wasn't really looking as she started grabbing them until one photo fell out of the pile she grabbed and fell face up. She paused after putting the others back in the boxes and slowly pick up the photo; a look of confusion and shock slowly filling her face.

Just then her mother's voice from earlier was heard as she walked into the room,

"Lee, sweetheart, why is it taking so long to set a box down...what are you doing?"

Her mother, basically an older version of her daughter except with black hair, stood there with a look of shocked surprise and fright in her eyes. Lee looked up from the photo in her hand to her mother and asked as she showed her the picture.

"Mom, who the heck is this?"

The look of fear filled her mother's face even more as she slowly walked over to her kneeling daughter and sat down in front of her, never taking her eyes off of the photo. Lee looked in confusion that was slowly turning into anger as she turned the photo back to herself.

The photo was a nearly clear portrait of a family; a husband and wife with two very small children, both dressed the same for the most part except one was clearly a boy with black hair while the other was a little girl. The photo itself was very old, a good seventeen or eighteen years old. The reason Lee could figure it out was that she recognized the wife...her mother clear as day and the child in her arms was absolutely her. Another reason she knew this was her as a baby was because there was a photo of herself in the same outfit just out in the hall. She continued looking at the other child, the boy that was nearly identical to her in the face. She knew that he was familiar to her the minute she laid eyes on the photo. She shifted her focus onto the man in the picture; his face sort of blurry for some unknown reason, but his icy blue eyes stood out in vivid detail.

"Mom, what is this…? I… Mom?"

Her mother softly put her hand on her daughter's leg as she sighed,

"May I?"

Lee slowly handed the photo over to her mother, reaching down in her other hand for another photo that was a similar to that one. She looked back up to her mother's face, watching her expression as she studied the photo.

"Mom?"

She sighed before answering.

"This, this was the last photo we took as a family. You two were so adorable."

"Why did you separate? Why didn't you ever tell me that I had a brother? You told me my father was just a one time thing!"

She paused for a minute as she grabbed an open letter that was sitting beside her,

"What does this mean, 'his powers are slowly showing themselves. Are hers as well?'" Powers?"

"Sweetheart, slow down."

She took a deep breath as she situated herself into a more comfortable position.

"Lee, our family...wasn't what you would say normal. Hell, none of us are actually normal if you think about it."

"Mom!"

Her mom huffed as she leaned her head forward, running her hand through her raven hair. Slowly, Lee started to get the feeling of something different in the air just as her mother slowly lifted her head. Lee yelped and backed away from her mother when she saw her face, her eyes to be more exact. Her mother's eyes, her normal hazel eyes...turned fiery red. When she saw how frightened her daughter was her eyes immediately turned to normal.

"It's alright, love. It's alright."

"What the hell, Mom?!"

"Ok, normally I would be yelling at you for that type of language, but right now I think that was actually called for."

Her mom paused for a minute before continuing.

"You see, Lee. I've had to keep my identity secret for many, many years. Ever since I met your father to be exact."

"Your identity? What…?"

Her mother let out another almost annoyed sigh.

"Might as well. It's been this long so I highly doubt they're looking anymore."

She stood up and took her tank top off, just leaving her in her dark sports bra. Lee looked at her mom with a 'wtf' look as she turned her back on her daughter. In the middle of her back was an old looking, almost faded tattoo. It appeared to be an image of an old, almost tribal looking cross with a halo incorporated into the design. Lee, of course, had seen it before many times as she grew up. She looked at her, still confused when all the suddenly the tattoo started glowing gold. The glow started from the halo and continued to spread throughout the cross, turning the cross into a sword like shape as it continued going even further to grew four lines out of each side to create feather like shapes. As soon as they were formed there was a slight shimmer and suddenly the ends of the wings started actually growing out of her skin, becoming bigger and lifelike until at last her mother had a set of very large golden wings protruding out of her back.

She slowly turned around and faced her daughter; her face a little excited as if she had a rush of adrenaline going through her body.

"God, I haven't done that in ages! I feel so much better."

Lee just sat there with her eyes wide open in wonder. Her mother smiled, hoping that was a good sign.

"Lee, I'm sorry I've kept this a secret from you for so many years, but it was for your own protection. You see, I'm an angel."

Lee just slowly blinked at her, trying to comprehend what her mother just told her.

"WHAT?!"

Her mother winced a little at how loud she was, but then sheepishly smiled at her as she continued,

"Aaannnndd your father is a demon."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Calm down, sweetie. I'm still your mother, just...weirder, I guess?"

"So...what does that make me?"

"Well...that makes you...and your brother...Nephilim."

"Nephilim?"

"A being that is part angel, part demon."

"...I've got to be dreaming. I'm having one hell of a weird dream and I'm going to wake up soon."

Her mother looked at her daughter with a sad look on her face. She had tried for so long to keep her daughter in the dark about her true heritage, but now she couldn't anymore. After Lee finding those photos there was no way she could continue to lie to her. Then again, maybe it was time to tell her everything. Her powers should have been awakening soon, especially since she just graduated high school. She had been so worried about her accidentally awakening them in public and drawing attention to themselves that she homeschooled her. Now she was going to go out into the world to find herself soon and she needed to be prepared.

"This isn't a dream, Lee. This is real. I might as well keep on going. With your eidetic memory you'll understand this is all real soon."

She continued on.

"You know how my name is Ashley? Well, that is just the name I gave myself when I chose a human life. My real name is Ashliel."

Lee perked up to that name.

"Ashliel? That's a name of one of the warrior angels… in my…but you've never read it."

"Your book about angels, yes. I was still surprised that a copy of that tome still exists after all this time and you just happened to find one. I was there when it was first written sweetie so I sort of already knew what it was about."

"Are you really Ashliel? One of the most powerful warrior angels under the Archangels?"

Her mother smirked as she did a flexing motion with one of her arms.

"Absolutely, how do you think I was able to pull your father out of hell?"

"Wait, why did you even pull a devil out of hell?"

"You see, your father was one of the only devils that actually sided with humans hundreds of years ago when the Hell Gates were opened to stop the devils from taking over."

"Hold up, I know this story. It was in another book I read in one of my religion courses online."

She paused for a minute, the information in her head catching up with what she needed. She gasped when the name hit her.

"You mean to tell me my father is Sparda?!"

"The one and only. After he was captured by Mundus hundreds of years later and sealed him in hell the angels knew there would be a time when Sparda would be needed again. I was tasked to break his seal and escort him back to the human world. And since angels aren't meant to even be in hell it sort of took me awhile to get to him and to get him back out. Then, as if by miracle, we fell in love. After we got back to the surface we realized that Sparda wasn't needed anymore; someone had already taken care of the crisis that was suppose to happen. So we decided to settle down and have the one thing he had lost and one thing I had always wanted; a family."

"What do you mean he lost a family? He had one before us?"

"He did, but Mundus found out about them and destroyed them to cause Sparda pain...and it did. When you two were born he vowed that he would never let anything happen to any of us."

"Then why isn't he here now then? I don't understand why he abandoned us."

"He didn't abandon us at all. You see, you two were born on a special day and, well, already being a miracle in itself that it was even possible to conceive you, caused both of you to be born with wondrous powers. You two actually started showing them when you were both a year old. We feared that once the world knew, beings on both sides would stop at nothing to possess them."

"So you separated to protect us?"

"Yes. After realizing that you two were more powerful together we realized we had to keep you two apart and sealed your powers away. In making sure no one would ever find us, Sparda and I sealed a good majority of our powers away and made sure that we would stay in contact should either of your powers emerge or that we were found out."

"So...so all this time you were just going to let me just think that dad ran off? Now you are telling me all of this? Why now?!"

"I was going to tell you sooner, but the more you grew I realized that you never needed to know. You had such a normal life, a human life. But now...you are going to go out into the world, by yourself to actually find yourself when all actuality...you didn't even know the half of it."

They both paused for a bit, letting everything sink in. Ashley retracted her wings as Lee sat there with her head in her drawn up knees. Lee sighed, the first noise to be made over ten minutes when she asked,

"What is his name?"

Ashley smiled.

"Nate. He was so much like his father; very much a little demon. Getting into things, breaking things; yet anything that dealt with you he was always by your side, actually sharing things at such a young age. I actually believe if he was the only child he would have burnt our house to the ground before the age of three."

Lee laughed at that.

"And... Dad? What was he like?"

"Oh he was something else. He was a charmer, always up to something; a prank or two to make us all laugh. He especially loved spending time with you two. He knew how to handle a little rambunctious boy, but when you were with him you lit up his world. His 'Little Diamond' as he liked to call you. You actually inherited his features; his hair, skin, and eyes; while your brother got his from me. Kind of ironic if you ask me."

"Really, tell me more!"

They sat there for what seemed like hours, just talking about everything; the angels, the devils, even down to what favorite foods Lee inherited from her father and ones she shared with her brother. By the time Ashley called for a break, it was dinner time. Ashley decided to let Lee process everything while she called them a pizza.

Lee went up to her room on the second floor of the house, carrying all the boxes she could comfortably carry. She set them on her queen sized bed and proceeded to dump them all over the comforter. She opened one of the boxes to see a letter on top, so she opened it and started reading it. She noticed that her dad had excellent handwriting, very elegant calligraphy. His words were equally formal and noble like, yet she picked up on a few 'sneaky' points where his personality came through. She continued reading on and on how her brother, Nate, had accidentally made a vase fly across the room in a temper tantrum. She laughed when he mentioned he was definitely 'his mother's son'.

When she was done reading she put the letter back into the envelope; realizing the address was clear as day. New York City? Really? All that time they had been maybe a few days drive from them, even a plane trip away. She sighed, realizing all of the memories the two had missed out on. She wondered how Nate was now, after so many years apart. Was he anything like her; did he like to read, did he even like any of the things she did?

Just then the phone rang right next to her, causing her to jump. She yelled down to her mother that she had it just as she answered it.

"Hello?"

An elderly woman's voice answered on the other end.

"Hello? Lee, is that you sweetie?"

Lee immediately knew who it was; her elderly next door neighbor, Mrs. Ronnell.

"Yes, Mrs. Ronnell, its Lee. How are you today?"

"Oh, I've been better sweet child and thank you for asking. Say, do you mind helping an old woman out?"

"Of course, Mrs. Ronnell. How can I help?"

"Mr. Skittles is missing again. I've looked everywhere around the house and the poor dear is missing. Would you be a dear and help look for him?"

"Of course. I'll start looking in a few."

"Thank you, dearie!"

After saying goodbye, Lee hung up the phone. She looked down at her clothes, seeing they were all dusty and covered in stuff from working around the house all day, and decided she needed to change them before heading out of the house. As she stripped down to her underclothes she walked over to her closet and pulled out an outfit. It consisted of a pair of black low rise slightly baggy jeans and a blue graphic tee with a pair of wings on the front holding a heart. She then put on a black pull over hoodie that basically swamped her form along with her black Nikes. She grabbed her wallet and put it in her back pocket along with her phone. Before she proceeded out of her bedroom she looked back at her bed to see the envelope that the family portrait was in. For some reason she felt the urge to go grab it and put it in her hoodie pocket. Just as she was about to run out the door she yelled.

"Mom, helping Mrs. Ronnell with one of her cats again."

"Alright, the pizza should be here in a bit. At least be back in an hour or your slices will get cold."

"Pepperoni?"

"Of course."

"With a strawberry milkshake?"

"Good lord you are such a slave driver, but yes there will be a large strawberry milkshake waiting on you in the fridge; may even have whipped cream on top."

"Heck yes!"

And with that she left the house.

It was definitely an hour later by the time Lee found the cat. The poor thing had wound up all the way on the other side of the neighborhood in the park's tall treehouse playhouse. Lee could never figure out how the old bag of fur could even get to that area in that amount of time or even have the strength to climb up the structure. Either way she was able to get him down and home safely. Mrs. Ronnell was very thankful and even gave her a reward for finding him again. She sighed as the old lady insisted she take the money, so she put the twenty-five dollars in her wallet as she turned around to go home.

Just as she got to the first step of the porch she stopped. For some reason, something felt...off, like something was weighing down on her. She looked up at the door to see it was slightly ajar. Fear started to crawl up Lee's spine as she slowly walked up the stairs to the door. She put her hand on the door and softly pushed it open. She nearly gasped aloud when she saw everything was in disarray. The hallway was trashed, huge slash marks running up and down the walls and floor. Lee continued into the house treading very lightly. That was when she realized that the slash marks weren't just that, they were claw marks.

Lee looked up the stairs to see if there was any sign of her mother when she heard something move.

"M...mom?"

The movement stopped for a second, then slowly moved again. Like a footstep.

"Mom?"

One more footstep closer. Lee decided to go towards the noise for some stupid reason; every bone in her body was telling her to run, but she couldn't. She had to know if her mother was ok or not. She cautiously walked into the living room and froze. There standing in the room was this huge ice looking monster. It's clawed feet gouged the floor as it balanced itself upright; the long tail like limb swishing through the air like a blade.

It slowly turned it's head towards Lee and she immediately knew that she was in trouble. All of the sudden it leaped and she screamed, crouching just as it was about to hit her only for it to go right over her and collide with the wall. She immediately booked it toward the other door that led into the kitchen, only to be met with another one of the creatures. She collided with it with a thud and fell to the ground hard; her shoulder and arm cut from the jagged edges of its body. She looked up just as it raised it's claw above its head. She knew it was going to kill her; squeezing her eyes shut as she knew the blow was coming. She knew there was no way for her to escape. All she wanted was to find her mother; she wanted to be safe.

Yet the attack never came. She felt like she was engulfed with something, almost like a velvet blanket. She then felt like she was in another area entirely; the atmosphere felt different. Even the smells were different; like old leather and paper. Was she dead? She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. She was in a different place; she was in the town library halfway across town.

How the hell did she get there? She slowly got up and tried to collect herself. Ok, so she had thought to herself that she wanted to be somewhere safe. Well, home and the library were the main places she really felt safe. She decided she would experiment for a minute. She looked over the area and saw one of the conference room doors. She had been in there before when her mother would bring her there just to study somewhere else. She took a deep breath, then imagined herself in the chair at the head of the table. She closed her eyes and focused. Just then she felt that same velvet like feeling before and the next thing she knew she was inside the locked conference room, sitting in the chair.

Bloody hell she could teleport! That blew her mind. She would have been jumping up and down about being able to do something like that, but then she remembered what her mother said before. That if her powers awakened...and she used them a lot others would be able to find her. Did that mean, when her mom showed her her angel wings that the others were able to find her?! She had to sit there and think a minute. She couldn't go home; those monsters were there. She couldn't really go to the police either, who in their right mind would believe that there were monsters in her house. They would probably think she was smoking weed or something. She sighed with worry in her mind. Just as she was about to give up an idea popped into her head. Who else could she go to?

Her father! Thanks to that feeling she had earlier she had the address. Luckily she had her debit card along with nearly all of her cash money; along with her new ability she would get there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Getting out the car Nate grabbed his coat from the back seat and walked towards the mysterious stranger at his front door. As he got closer he realized that the person was a girl and she was asleep. Nate took a quick glance at the girl for a couple seconds. She looked around his age, he then began looking at what she was wearing. She had black Nikes, black jeans, and a thin black baggy pullover hoodie. She looked as if she had been in a fight or something because there were tears in one of the shoulders of her hoodie; as he looked closer he could tell there were dried bloodstains too.

Nate thought about just calling the cops until he noticed something in her hand. He reached over her to pull what seemed to be a photo folded in half. In the half of the photo facing up there was a young boy and his father. Nate immediately knew who the two people in the picture were because that was the same picture in his father's room. Nate wondered how this this random girl ended up at his house with a picture of him and his father. He then unfolded the picture to see the full photo, the other side a little girl and a woman. He took another look at the girl and noticed that she had white hair. He hadn't noticed it earlier because he was to distracted by the photo and what she was wearing. He realized she was the same little girl in the photo. Nate then put the photo in his back pocket and looked back at the girl.

"N...Nate."

The girl mumbled in her sleep. Nate was surprised that she knew his name but he had never met her before; or at least he couldn't remember meeting her somewhere. Knowing that something important was going on he decided to take her inside.

"Let's get you inside, shall we."

Nate said as he lifted the still unconscious woman over his shoulder and brought her inside. Nate closed the door behind him and brought the girl to one of the living room couches to set her down. Once Nate had her settled down he went to the kitchen to get two bottles of water. When he returned to the living room he sat in a chair opposite the girl. He opened one bottle and took a sip of it. Once he was done he tossed the other bottle at the girl, waking her. She jumped at the feeling of the cold water bottle hitting her, gritting her teeth as if she had a massive headache. When she realized she was in some place different than before he could see the fear start to creep into her eyes. When she finally saw him he noticed her body language immediately went defensive.

"Huh… where am I?"

The girl said a little groggy after being scared like that.

"In my house, you were asleep on the front so I brought you in. You can have that water if you want to."

Nate said pointing out the water he just hit her with. She picked up the water, took off the cap, and immediately began drinking it. Next thing she knew the bottle was empty and she was still thirsty. Nate saw her drink it and was not showing any surprise. He sighed and shook his head

"Here take this one too, you look exhausted." Nate tossed his bottle at the girl who caught it and did the same thing to the first bottle. After a few seconds of emptying the bottle she held it softly in her hands as she closed it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling rejuvenated a bit.

"Thanks. I needed that. This is One Seven Five Eight Ave, right? Nate's facial expression didn't change at all as he replied.

"Yea, it is. What's your name?" She looked at him with a cautious look,

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know the name of the girl who was passed out in front of my door, whom I so happened to be kind enough to bring into my house that's all."Nate said as the girl had put her second bottle down next to the leg of the chair.

"My name is Lee, what's your's?"

Lee asked even though she partially knew the answer; she just needed confirmation.

"The name's Nate; its short for Nathaniel."

Lee's eyes slowly lit up at the sound of the name but tried to hid it from being noticeable.

"Mine's short for Aleriel. Kind of a mouthful actually." Nate nodded in agreement as he continued,

"Ok Lee do you mind answering a couple questions for me? Could you please be honest with your answer I've had a rather… rough day."

"Sure ask away, I don't normally lie to people that help me out anyways."Lee replied as she sat up more to look at Nate better.

"Have I ever met you before?"Nate's first question did not surprise Lee one bit.

"Yes, we were close when we were very little."Lee replied as Nate still tried to think as to where he seen Lee before.

"Ok… how did you know of this address?" Nate asked as Lee looked around herself, patting her pockets as if she was looking for something.

"Oh no! Where is it? Did I drop it?" Lee asked herself and then looked at Nate.

"When you found me outside did you happen to find a picture anywhere near me?"

Lee asked Nate, who reached into his back pocket to pull out the picture from earlier and showed it to her.

"The address is on the back, plus it was on the envelope I found it in." Lee said, relieved that she didn't lose the picture.

"Ok, I see it now; that explains that." Nate replied as he in fact turned it over to look at the address written surprisingly in his father's handwriting.

"Where did you get this picture from?" Nate questioned Lee as she thought about how to explain it to him.

"I got it from my mother's personal belongings. Once she saw that I had accidentally seen some of the other photos she told me something that she had kept secret from me for almost two decades."

Lee weakly replied as she dropped her head to look at the ground to collect her thoughts. Nate could sense that it was hard for her to talk about it, but he had to know.

"What did she tell you?" Nate asked.

Lee slowly picked up her head and looked him in the eyes; hers eyes began to get tearful as she started to see the resemblance between her mother and Nate. With him having the black hair and those fiery red eyes she couldn't stop thinking about whether her mom, being the only person in her life, was dead or not. It started to make her feel sad about the fact that she wasn't with her yet angry about how she couldn't do anything about what happened.

"She said that… that I had a twin brother named Nate, who had black hair and fiery red eyes like my mother and a father with white hair and icy blue eyes like me. And something else… that you might not believe."

"Try me."

"That she was a angel and how our father was a demon."

Lee's expression seemed as no joke to Nate. But for him to have a sister he never knew about or even the fact that he could be part angel and demon... he couldn't believe it. Nate looked at the picture; trying to imagine how his life would be if they lived together. He looked back at Lee who was crying into her hands as the dam finally broke down over everything that had happened.

Nate got up from his seat and walked over to Lee's and sat next to her. She didn't even look up as he put his arm around her to make her feel better. He could tell that something major had happened and it had been tragic on her so he wasn't about to push the issue and have her explain right then. She slightly flinched at the contact, but when she realized what he was trying to do she put her head on his shoulder. They could both already feel the bond between them reforming, as if the twins had only been days away from each other instead their whole lives.

After a few minutes of that Nate released his gentle hold on her and stood up a bit. Lee looked up at him questioningly as she wiped the tears away. Nate pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed his father's number. When it immediately went to the generic machine line 'this number has been disconnected' he hung up. He instantly knew something was wrong. Nate pointed over his shoulder as he spoke up.

"I'm gonna go into my dad's office to look for something. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here?"

Lee nodded as she proceeded to stand. The two walked down the hall and went in the room right across their father's bedroom. Inside was an antique wooden desk that was parallel to the wall, which was lined with bookshelves with various books and items, a safe embedded into the wall behind the leather business chair. As Lee looked around she noticed a nice picture of Nate as a child next to the computer. Lee sadly smiled at it, wondering if their father would have had a picture of her next to her brother's. She took a deep breath as she looked curiously at Nate, who was looking around the room, as she asked,

"What are you looking for exactly?"

Nate had just began to search his father's desk as he answered.

"We need to get to Dad. His phone is disconnected, but knowing him he had some plan just in case something like this ever happened so it would most likely be in the safe. So I'm looking for key to the safe. We are also probably going to need money which is also in there. Unless Dad took it with him." Nate replied while he was still searching.

"Here it is." Nate said as he reached for the key under a envelope. He looked at the key, then back at the envelope. He paused for a minute, not recognizing the envelope. Lee saw his confusion.

"What's that?"

Lee asked as she peeked over the side of the desk to see what Nate was looking at. Nate reached for the envelope and pulled out the contents inside. It was a three year old newspaper about the grand reopening of a store in California; a place named Devil May Cry.

"Why would Dad have this? He's never been to California, unless that was before us." Nate said as Lee looked at the paper as well.

"Maybe that's where his other family was." Lee said.

"You mean to tell me he had another family?" Nate said with a bit of surprise.

"Yea... Mom had told me about how he had another family before us, but they were killed before he even met Mom. Maybe there is a memorial or something there for them and it's near this 'Devil May Cry' place? Sounds weird though."

Nate continued to look at the paper. He then proceeded to put it in his back pocket; to hold on to for now.

"Ok let's open the safe and see what the old man left us with." Nate said as he turned around and looked at the safe.

Nate moved closer to it and put the key in the whole. Once he turned it the only sound in the room was the click of the safe opening. Nate opened the small safe to look inside.

"What the fuck is this?!"

Nate's yelled as he saw only folders in the safe, no money that was noticeable in the safe. Lee was a little shocked at his language so she just stood there with wide eyes.

"Fuck there's no money here."

Nate said before he walked out the room and went back to the living room. Lee walked over to the safe and saw the documents. She grabbed one on the top and opened it. Inside she saw what looked to be info on some sort of organization; called The Daemonium. Lee placed that one on the desk and reached for the next one. Inside was a picture of Nate when he was young with the name Abaddon right under it.

"Nate... come back here, I found something!"

Nate came back to the room to see what Lee was talking about.

"What did you find?" The tone of his voice showed that he was still angry about the safe.

"It says here that you have another name." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What is the name?"

"Abaddon." Lee said as she showed Nate the picture of himself with the name right under it.

"Is there one of you in there?"

"I didn't check. There could be other stuff in there."

Nate walked over to the safe and grabbed the next folder that was on top. He opened it to see what looked to be a picture of Lee with a name under hers as well. Lee peeked over Nate's shoulder and looked at the name.

"Apollyon? So you're Abaddon and I'm Apollyon." Lee said not knowing what that was supposed to mean.

"Apparently, look here it even says that these are our names."

Nate said pointing out what seems to be name tag for Lee.

"Ok… so we have two names to go by. I'd rather keep Lee as my real name though."

Nate pulled his file over and looked at the names again. He looked further and saw that his actual name, Nathaniel, was there as well.

"Maybe they're our demon and angel names. Think it is more obvious with your name, Aleriel. I don't know about you but I'm liking Abaddon; it's got a nice ring to it."

"You know that means 'King of the Abyss' in Hebrew right? My name means 'Destroyer' in Greek."

His grin got bigger.

"That makes it sound better, but sadly I'm used to the name Nate and people might think I've been smoking crack or something."

"Look, here is another picture."

Lee pulled out a picture of a monument near trees on a hill. On a spot in the hill there is a circle written on it in red marker. On the picture there was also the word dig right next to circle.

"That's right next to us. But what do you think is there if we do go and dig it up?" Nate said as he studied the picture.

"Only one way to find out. Lead the way bro."

Lee said as she smiled sweetly at Nate. It slightly made him feel a little awkward since he was still trying to get used the the whole new sister thing.

"Yea… lets go; after this we will go to sleep and save deciding what to do for tomorrow."

Nate said as he walked out the room and into the hallway. He then stopped at the door and turned around to his sister with a questioning look on his face.

"Won't we need a shovel? Ya know… to dig whatever is there."

"I… I really don't know. I'm not sure about the layout here to really get an understanding of it.

Lee replied calmly given recent events. It was as if she was just immune to all the weirdness. Nate thought to himself a big and then just shook his head.

"Nah, I'll just borrow one from the park."

Nate answered as he opened the door for Lee to be polite. He then checked to make sure it was locked. Once it was he then followed her out while he shut the door behind him. Lee then looked up at him and asked as he turned around,

"Isn't that considered breaking and entering? I mean, isn't it government property?"

Nate just smirked at her.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on who asks and if we get caught."

Lee looked at him with confused as to why he would be sort of excited at the prospect of getting caught. He just continued to smirk at her as he ran his hand through his black hair,

"I guess we can say that's just the 'devil' in me."

Lee facepalmed, realizing he was serious. Nate just laughed as he continued,

"Look, I understand that I've only known you for barely a few hours. I've never really followed the rules per say. I think of it as a challenge. As it goes to show, you and I don't have much in common so far; seeing as you appear to be more 'angel' than I am. I just hope that you're ok with this for now and that you at least like to read."

Nate answered as he began to walk over towards the park; Lee following him with a slight smile on her face after hearing that.

As the two continued to walk down the road Lee began to notice how quiet it was; the only sounds being heard were her and Nate's footsteps, the sounds of crickets, and the leaves as the night time breeze went by. Since she was admiring the area she had fallen a bit behind. She began walking a little faster just to catch up and so she wasn't alone.

"Are we almost there Nate? It's starting to get cold out here."

Lee asked as she wrapped her arms around herself and started to shiver a bit; her teeth clattering in her mouth almost sounding like a skeleton dancing, if it could. She noticed how Nate was walking perfectly fine with his hands in his pockets disregarding the whole part about it being cold.

"Not used to the cold? Yea, we are almost there."

Nate said as he looked both ways of the road. He saw the entrance and began to speak up.

"Here let's cross the road and you sit here by the park entrance while I go get the shovel… maybe even a hot cocoa to help you out a bit."

"I've been living in South Carolina all my life so I am more used to the heat than anything else. The cold doesn't affect me much, but it is right now for some reason."

"No wonder your freezing."

Nate replied once they finished crossing the road. Nate turned around and began walking toward the main building. Lee watched him up until he broke the door open by kicking it and walked in. She shook her head as she looked around for a place to sit and wait till Nate got back. She saw a small boulder sitting right next to the entrance so she walked over to it and sat down. Looking around again she saw how quiet it was once more. That was until Nate came out the building. Lee turned around to look at him when his footsteps got closer to see he had a shovel in one hand and a coat in the other.

"Come on or I'm leaving you."

Nate called out making Lee get up from her seat and jog over to him to get the sweater. Once she got to him she immediately reached for the coat to put in on.

"Thanks... aren't you cold Nate?"

"No not really, but yeah it is odd for it to be cold tonight given that it's July."

Nate replied as Lee put her arms through the holes and pulled the coat over her shoulders. Lee looked back at him and didn't happen to notice the hot cocoa in his hand; it was under the sweater. Lee reached for it when Nate pulled it away to take a quick sip of the drink, which he then gave it to her. Lee playfully glared at him, as if he was joking about being cold.

"Where did you get the coat from? Because I don't think a person that works at a park will wear a black two-tailed coat."

Lee asked as she continued to drink the hot chocolate.

"Oh no that's my coat."

Nate said as he shut the broken door as best he could. Lee stopped drinking after hearing that and looked at Nate confused.

"How the balls did you get your coat? You didn't have it with you when we were walking here." Lee said as she looked at Nate to get a response.

"I stopped time and walked back to the house real quick. Do you have any special abilities or is it just me?"

He replied. He turned around to her, wondering what her expression was going to be. To his surprise it was wonder.

"No… I mean I do have an ability. It's just, I didn't expect you to be able to stop time that's all."

Lee said as she looked back at the rock she sat at earlier. He noticed her looking at the boulder and crossed his arms.

"So am I gonna get a little preview at what my sister can do or are we gonna go to the monument?" Nate questioned causing Lee to look back at him.

"You want to see... ok I'll show you. Hold this for me."

Lee said as she handed Nate the drink and took a quick glance at the rock. Lee backed up a bit from Nate and concentrated on the rock. Suddenly before Nate's eyes she vanished, after looking around for her a bit Nate realized that Lee was back at the rock.

"Teleportation, or does she stop time too. Nah, she seemed to surprised about the whole coat thing. Either way that's nice." Nate said aloud to himself, as if he was commentating a game.

Lee looked back at Nate only to realize he wasn't there. As she looked around a voice sounded from behind her.

"Mine is still better." Nate said behind Lee scaring her and making her jump onto the rock and almost fall off.

"Don't do that! It's creepy."

Lee yelled quiet enough for just Nate to hear her. She snatched her drink back from Nate who was dying of laughter at her reaction.

"Stop... it wasn't funny Nate I'm serious." Lee said as Nate's laughter started to die down.

"Oh man, that was too good. So can you bring people with you wherever you go?" Nate said once he calmed down and recollected his composure.

"Maybe I don't know. I never really got the chance to try. I pretty much only found out I had it a few days ago" Lee said looking at Nate still a bit mad at him.

"Well it never hurts to try, here I'll put my hand on your shoulder and you try to focus on either the door or the corner right next to it. You can see the monument from there."

Nate said as he put his hand on Lee's shoulder. Nate looked at Lee as she focused. For a split second all Nate saw was pitch black, which was followed by him and Lee being right at the corner.

"See that wasn't so bad, and look the monument is right there."

Nate said as he pointed out the monument in the distance. His hand began to hover over Lee's shoulder as she started to fall. Nate reached to catch her before she fell to the ground, pulling her to his side by her torso.

"Hey, you alright there? You looked like you were about to pass out on me there." She didn't reply as she held her head and took in deep shaky breaths.

"It's the power isn't it? Huh...you must have been using it to much. Finish the hot chocolate right quick and get on my back. I'll carry you there." Nate said as Lee was attempting to stand up on her own.

"No I… I'm fine you don't have to. I can walk there." Lee said quietly as she drank the drink. As she finished Nate hoisted her on his back; grabbing her legs and wrapped them around his torso and maneuvered her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall and began walking there.

"Oh stop the bravado… that's my job, plus you are still exhausted and I am trying to be polite." Nate said during the walk while he fixed Lee on his back.

About halfway there Lee looked around sluggishly to get a good look at the area. On her left she saw a little playground next to the parking lot, with some trees nearby for shade on those hot days. On the opposite side Lee was able to look at the hills that were steep enough to go sledding on; trees going up even higher until she could see the top of what seemed to be a church or cathedral. The full moon was starting to slowly rise next to the steeple of the church.

Lee looked finally at where her and Nate were, apparently it was a quarter mile track made of pavement with cracks and small holes all over.

"Can you make this go by faster Nate? Maybe stop time here and bring me up there with you?" Lee said in her brother's ear as he continued to carry her there.

"Sure... but I don't know if I can stop time and allow you to join me. Let's find out shall we." Nate said as he stopped time.

"Lee, you there sis?" Nate said looking over his shoulder to see his sister frozen there looking at the moon.

"Guess not, well then it's just me that can move. No biggie."

Nate let go of Lee's legs which were still wrapped around him just like her arms were. Nate then began walking there at a faster pace. The whole walk being easy for Nate, even going up the hill with Lee still wrapped around him was a walk in the park.

Once Nate got to the monument he looked around to see if the park was empty. It was no surprise it was, given the time of day. Nate then took a glance at the monument remembering all the times he came up here during the winter to go sledding. Nate closed his eyes and concentrated on starting time again. Next thing he new Lee was groaning on his back the suddenly rush her senses trying to figure out what happened. Nate set Lee down on the ground to rest a bit.

"Do you remember where the spot was?" Nate said trying to coax it out of Lee.

She pointed to the ground generally in front of and to the side of the monument.

"Thanks… do you want me to stop time and dig it or let you rest and dig it up normally?" Nate asked to his still exhausted sister.

"Rest… I haven't fully rested in days. Let me sleep if you would." Lee said in a whisper, which Nate just nodded his head and began to stab the ground with the shovel in the spot Lee pointed out.

"Ok… let's see what you left here, Dad." Nate said as he continued to dig and while Lee fell asleep leaning against the side of the monument.


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight at the park**

"Hey, wake up."

Nate said lightly to Lee while shaking her a bit with his hand. Nate smiled slightly when he heard Lee groan at having to wake up after sleeping.

"I'm up… stop yelling at me already." Lee said as she slowly began to sit up.

She raised her hands towards the sky and stretched. When she brought her arms down she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision a bit. Lee looked around slowly while she was still half asleep; she looked up towards the sky to see the full moon almost directly above her and Nate.

"Are you done digging Nate?" Lee said in a groggy voice as she looked at him.

"Yea, I got to the end of this rabbit hole and was surprised. I think you're gonna like it."

Looking past Nate, Lee saw a massive pile of dirt, which she assumed had the hole right behind it **.** Lee reached her hand out to Nate, who then grabbed it to help her stand up. Once she was standing she walked around the dirt pile to take a better look at the hole. The hole was about the size of two doorways with the tunnel going about 10 yards into the ground leading to an old arched doorway.

"You dug that far? Jeez… you could have asked me to help you, Nate. I would have taken over for a bit. You get some time to rest." Lee said as she turned to Nate.

Her eyes focused on his features again, Nate didn't have his vest or his red shirt on. Instead he just had a white tank top on. Lee saw how Nate was well toned under the vest and shirt and that Nate worked out a lot. Lee slowly started to feel weird looking at him since he was her brother. She avoided staring at his torso and looked back at his clothes and she noticed that he was all covered in dirt and sweat.

"Are you ok? Do you need some water or a break?" Lee asked as she got closer to her brother.

"No, you didn't have to help Lee. I'm fine; I just need to take a breather for a minute then I'll be fine."

Nate said while he stretched to loosen himself up. Nate realized that he still only had his tank top on and that Lee kinda looked away from him with a slight awkward look on her face. He then walked over to grab his clothes that were on the other side of the hole. He slipped the red dress shirt on and the vest right over that and he looked back at Lee.

"You ready to go? Or are you gonna keep looking weird?" Nate said as he walked past Lee and towards the hole; turning around and pulling his phone out and putting the flashlight on.

"Oh shut up I wasn't… I was just thinking on what might be in there; and what we might have in common."

Lee walked past Nate and started going down the hole. Nate slowly followed behind her with the phone in his hand.

"There could be a vampire or skeletons and bugs all over the place. Oh or maybe a vampire with skeleton servants that have bugs all over them. As for the things in common what do you like?"

Nate replied as they traveled farther down the hole almost reaching the door. Once Lee heard the vampires, skeletons and bugs part she felt a cold breeze on her back. She turned around once she felt the breeze once more to see Nate have a guilty smile on his face; she knew it was him especially since he was avoiding eye contact with her. She punched him in the arm; surprising him and making him rub his arm.

"Ow what was that for? Did you really want to help me dig that badly? Shit, I'll wake you up next time ok?" Nate said as Lee glared at him.

"You better let me help next time; and stop breathing on my neck it's…"

"Hold that thought." Nate said because they had reached the door. Nate handed Lee his phone and took a good look at the door.

The designs were somewhat strange, it portrayed at image of demons fighting angels. Except in the center it showed what seemed to be an angel and a demon together with two smaller figures in their arms.

"Do you think that's suppose to be our family, Nate?"

"Looks like it. Take a picture of the door real quick." Nate said still looking at the door.

Lee raised the phone in front of her face and backed up a bit. Once she was done she gave Nate a thumbs up and gave him the phone back.

"Why did you have me take a picture of it?

"We don't want a perfectly good design going to waste?" Nate replied looking at the door.

He noticed there was a door handle; so he reached for it and tried to pull the door open. That didn't work so he then tried to push it open; still nothing.

"Well what now?" Lee questioned looking around for something to help open the door.

At that moment Nate kicked open the door, apparently there was a bar on the other side blocking the door shut. Nate didn't just break the bar, but the door as well. Sadly destroying the portrait of their family.

"Well shit… at least we took a picture first."

Nate looked at the door as he walked in. Lee followed right behind him only to stop and look around right next to him. Lee cringed up a bit when she realized that they were in a catacomb. There was skeletons all around in the holes in the wall; so many that there wasn't enough space so a majority was on the floor pinned up against the walls. The area was just a long hallway leading to what seemed to be stairs.

"Let's hurry this up please? I don't like creepy places where there are dead bodies all over."

Lee said following closely behind Nate while she carefully looked around at the environment.

"Are you afraid of skeletons coming to life or something?

Nate asked looking over his shoulder. Lee looked at him as he stepped over a skeletons.

"No… just zombies, or spiders. The whole eight eyes and eight legs is terrifying. Just talking about it sends a shiver up my spine." Lee responded as she stepped over the same skeleton.

Nate kept walking until he found another door in front of him. Unlike the last one this door didn't have any engravings on it. Lee looked at the door as well then back at Nate.

"Do you think it's barred like the last one?"

"Only one way to find out."

Nate said as he put out his arm to push the door open. It slowly creeped open. Nate looked over his shoulder towards Lee both of them having a triumphant smile on their faces. The sound of the door opening was loud enough for someone or something to hear. Nate looked inside to see if there was anything. The room was long and wide with a set of stairs leading to what seemed to be a coffin. Nate expected to see more skeletons but instead he saw corpses all over; their skin all raggedy and gross looking. He grimaced to himself as he thought about how lee is gonna hate this and smiled.

"Close your eyes, Sis. There's a surprise in there waiting for you." Nate said before walking in the room.

"Really? Ok… but if this is a prank I'm gonna kick you where it hurts."

Lee replied as she follows Nate's directions. Nate grabbed her hand and led her into the room. Once past the door they slowly walked the stairs in the center. Suddenly the corpses began to awaken slowly rises from their places; the slow rattling of bones and the tearing of dried skin echoing through the chamber.

"Fuck… I don't like the way this is going." Nate said aloud as the zombie like corpses slowly stood up and looked at him.

"What's wrong Nate… did you get us in trouble? Where's the surprise?" Lee held onto Nate's hand tightly.

"Umm…this might be the time for you to open your eyes." Nate said as he looked around to see if there was anything to do to help them survive.

Lee slowly opened her eyes only to see that there was at least two dozen zombies in front of them, maybe more. The look that appeared suddenly on her face was shear terror at confronting one of her worst nightmares.

"Nate, if we survive this I'm gonna hit you so hard even I will feel it."

Nate smiled and put his arm behind him to guard Lee. Once the zombies stood up as best they could without falling apart they took a glance towards the twins; since it was still dark the zombies could only see two figures in the room. They began to approach the two and ended up surrounding them. But once they got close enough the zombies looked back towards the stairs and the coffin. Nate looked past the bodies to see the coffin lid was slowly starting to vibrate.

"Oh, fuck me…"

Suddenly, the lid popped off with such force it went straight into the ceiling right above it. Out came a massive body; which seemed to be covered in some sort of ancient armor. The creature roared aloud shaking the catacomb which such force. Once it was done with a wave of its hand torches had lit up on the walls illuminating the whole place. With the place being lit up Nate and Lee were able to get a better view of the place. It was a burial site for warriors of the past; the walls were covered in weapons all the way from the Egyptian times to at least the American revolution. The two looked at the zombies in front of them noticing all the different types of gear they had on as well; there was a couple Aztec warriors, some African tribe members and many more. Lee shakening asked,

"Were these warriors that Dad fought and like made their souls their slaves or did they just serve him?"

"How the hell should I know?!"

The zombies turned their attention towards Nate and Lee once again. They stood there for a couple of seconds, but instead of advancing on them the zombies backed up and were getting closer to the walls. Once the closest ones got right against the wall they all kneeled down with their heads looking at the ground. Slowly the others followed and a pathway up towards the coffin had begun to appear.

"Maybe they recognize us, or they sense that we are Sparda's kids." Lee said quietly to Nate as she loosened her grip on Nate's hand.

"I guess so… or maybe they see their true leader and are worshipping him right now; letting him have all the fun." Nate said looking around and acting almighty.

Lee glared at him for a split second and his expression crumpled like a bug being squashed.

"Or it could be a her… jeez don't look at me like that it makes me feel uncomfortable. Like I can tell." Lee stared at him for a little longer then laughed at his response.

"Come on, Mr. leader, let's see what is up there. Hopefully some answers."

Lee began to walk past Nate and towards the coffin. Nate surprised that she was taking the lead towards the zombie and followed her up there. Once they reached the top the leader of the zombies had stood up to look at them. Lee couldn't bare to see him face to face so she stepped to the side and let Nate look at him. The zombie had looked at Nate for a bit then towards Lee, followed by it reaching into its stomach and pulling out a small sized jewelry box by the look of it. Both of the twins' faces going green from the smell. Nate was the closest and the smell was just so horrible that his eyes were slightly watering up.

"That's disgusting, if you touch that then you better wash your hands in bleach before you touch me."

Lee said looking away in disgust. Nate simple laughed at what she said and grabbed the box from the zombie. Who then walked away to sit on what seemed to be a throne made of bones. Nate looked at the box and Lee walked closer to him to look at it as well.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it." Lee said making Nate jump a bit since it came out of nowhere.

Nate opened the box only to see two necklaces and an old piece of paper that was folded right under them. Nate looked at the necklace for a while; one had a blue gemstone with a golden casing around it connected to a metal chain that goes around the neck. The other was a red gemstone but with a silver casing also having a metal chain. Nate grabbed the paper under the necklaces and handed the box to Lee.

"I'm not taking that give me the paper instead."

"Ok then here read it aloud." Nate said as he gave her the paper, it also revealed a book that sat under it. Lee unfolded the paper and began to read.

" 'Dear Lee and Nate', haha he said my name first."

She said that to break the tension filling the room. Nate just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and read the paper already."

"Fine… ahem, 'I am truly sorry that it has come down to this. And I am sorry that you are now involved in this world. Your mother and I have tried for years to keep you out of sight, but since you are reading this letter I fear you have now been dragged into it. To help protect the both of you I leave to each of you an amulet that will help you arm yourselves. To my 'Little Diamond', the blue necklace to match the same color eyes and personality you and I share. And to my little red monster, the red to show off your eyes that you got from your mother and the fire in your heart for others. Once you put these on they will only work for you; granting you weapons your mother and I had made. For you, my only daughter, I leave you with the Lux & Nox, twin guns that can eradicate foes, and Hell's Penance and Limbo's Council, twin Tonfas that can do the same. For you, my son, I leave you Heaven's Reckoning, a claymore made from heavenly light and made by your mother, and Discrimen, a demonic assault rifle to fit your style. The weapons will appear for you if think of the name. It will form on your back or sides so you can use it at any time.' "

Nate put on his necklace immediately upon hearing that. Nate backed up a bit from Lee to test the whole thing out. He thought of the sword's name, feeling a slight tingling in the middle of his shoulder blades. Suddenly, the sword appeared on his back. Nate looked back to see it there, he reached for the sword and it came off easily. Nate holds the sword in his hand looking at the detail; it was a claymore alright. It was a double edged blade with a lot of angel like designs on it. The guard was angel wings and the pommel was a open circle supposing to seem like a halo. Nate gave the sword a few swings feeling how heavy it was.

"It's pretty light. Does it say anything about the guns? Like if they can run out of ammo?"

Nate said looking at Lee. She looked back at the paper and continued reading.

" 'If you are wondering about the guns ammo problems, which I bet Nate is by now knowing him, then don't worry. They have almost infinite ammo you just have to throw away the clip and a new one will appear. Now, that this is out of the way it's time to talk about the real problem.' "

Lee looked up at Nate with a concerning look on her face. Nate put the box on the ground and the sword right on his back where it was. He wiped his hands on a piece of the zombie leaders cloth, causing to to grunt at him as he walked towards Lee. On his way back he quickly snatched up her necklace and continued towards her. Nate and Lee make a switch the paper for the necklace; as Lee goes to put it on Nate continues to read.

" 'By now you have probably guessed that something has happened, it's most likely that your mother and I have been found by a group known as The Daemonium.' "

Nate looks at Lee curiously showing that he doesn't know what daemonium meant.

"It's Latin for demon. Don't worry about that; keep reading."

Lee told Nate who brushed off the fact that this group's name is literally 'the demon', Nate continues to read with a slight smile as he thinks on how dumb the name sounds to him.

" 'What this group is after we have no clue at the moment, but we do know that it has to deal with me and now you two. All I can say is trust nobody but each other and to always watch your surroundings.' "

Nate went to continue but Lee cut him off by saying.

"Does that 'Devil May Cry' place have to deal any of this?"

"Do you want me to throw one of these zombies on you?"

Nate said looking Lee in the eyes. Lee couldn't tell if Nate was kidding or being serious based off the look on his face.

"Please no… I'll stop interrupting and let you finish."

Lee said in a quietly threatened voice as she looks over towards all the zombies in the room who were still kneeling.

" 'Nate, I speak to you directly. Get in the car as soon as you can and take your little sister to California. There you will find the Devil May Cry store you possible saw when you went through my office. More answers will be there waiting for you. Keep her safe, she may be the only family you will have left at this point. As for you Lee, keep your brother from getting in too much trouble. I know it will be hard but you'll find a way; I know you will since you are my daughter. I have left you a book in the box as well; it contains about all the demons that I know of and how to kill them. If you've been keeping up with those other books your mother has provided for you other the years I'm sure you'll understand this tutum iter fortuna mei est."

" 'Have a safe trip my children… and good luck.' "

Lee looked back at Nate as he put the paper down and handed her the book. She put it in a save pocket on the inside of her hoodie.

"So what now. Do you want to do anything before we leave to California?" Nate asked not knowing what to do at the moment.

"Only two things."

Lee walked up to Nate and punched him hard in the arm.

"Fuck! What the hell?!"

The punch was so hard in fact that she actually felt a little sorry for hitting him. Nate grabbed his arm and rubbed it for a while.

Lee backed away from him and began to think of the names of the weapons she had been given. All of the sudden twin tonfa blades appeared in her hands; their length went from over the top of her head down past her hands a good ways, about halfway down her thighs while the width of them combined measured the same size of Nate's claymore. Compared to her brother's angelic looking blade, hers was all demonic looking. In fact, they looked like a pair of demon wings; the bone like tips of the wings were the handles while the actual wings were the blades and the edges were protecting her arms. The metallic blade part of the weapons were pitch black, as if they absorbed the light that reflected on it and was left with nothing but darkness. The other parts were a blood red tone and engraved into them were demonic symbols and around the tips on the blade were pure blood red rubies that seemed to glow eerily in the middle, as if they contained the light that the blades absorbed.

Once Lee was done testing her weapons out, she put them away and looked back at Nate.

"Let's get going. We have a long ways to go."

After saying that Lee walked towards the entrance, passing by all the kneeling zombies. Nate followed behind her towards the door. Once they reached it Lee walked past the door not worrying about it but Nate closed the door behind them. Nate and Lee walked towards the tunnel entrance, passing by the first door. Nate looked at it once more before he continued. As they got closer to the entrance Lee began to rub her arms consistently.

"You alright sis? You've rubbing your arms an awfully lot since we left the catacomb." Nate asked as he placed a hand on Lee's shoulder. As he spoke he realized that the air from his breath was easily visible. Lee looked over her shoulder at Nate as he continued talking as he realized something.

"It's gotten really cold all of a sudden. I don't know why though it wasn't like this when we first came in here."

Lee looked at her breath as well. She suddenly thought about it and how familiar it felt She had felt the exact same coldness when she got home after helping out Mrs. Ronnell!

Lee then began to sprint towards the entrance as Nate yelled confusingly at her.

"Where are you going? Lee slow down, what's the hurry?


	5. Chapter 5

Nate shouted as he chased after her, calling for her to slow down. As he got closer to the entrance he felt the cold air hit him harder like a gust of arctic wind. Lee got out of the tunnel just moments before him. Once Nate emerged he was frozen at what he saw. Before him stood five large figures; all of them looked the same. They seemed to be lizard-like creatures with icy armor. Their fingers looked like shards of ice that was sharp enough to cut through steel. Each of them stood around the entrance forming a star with each one of them being a point while Nate and Lee are at the center of that icy star.

Nate looked over to see Lee standing right in front of one, gripping her arm that had the tears in the sleeve. Nate stopped time, but something seemed off to him. He quickly walked up to Lee and grabbed her to move her away from them, but once he turned his back he heard a sound; somewhat of a grumble but leading up to a screech. Nate turned around with Lee still in his arms and thought of his sword; the claymore appearing on his back just as he noticed one of the ice lizards move their heads.

"Shit... this can't be good if they can move when time is stopped. They can probably see my movement."

Nate moved over to the left to test if this was true. As he moved he watched and listened for movement from the creatures. The first one that Lee stood in front of earlier did nothing but the one to Nate's left moved its head slowly.

"Fuck yes… it's not gonna be a simple fight for once."

Nate's face slowly changed from a concerning look to a smile on his face.

"Finally for once. I get to have some fun. Let's just hope that it doesn't end here."

Nate looked around, seeing that all five of them had their eyes on him; or at least their heads. Nate quickly walked back to the tunnel entrance to place Lee on the ground sitting up against the tunnel wall. Nate turned around and drew his sword; walking back out with the claymore resting on his shoulder. He thought that he would have at least cut his clothes with the edge that sharp, but it didn't do a thing to him. It was as if it couldn't hurt him at all.

Nate stood there for a second and started time again.

Lee looked around to see that she was back at the entrance not in front of the creature anymore. One of the lizards pointed their hand at Nate, suddenly shooting it's icy fingertips out at him. Nate simply dodged them as if he were dodging a ball. Once he was done he went to charge one of them but he stopped at the slow rumbling of the ground. Sounds of footsteps, in fact lots of footsteps coming from the tunnel. Nate turned around to look back at the tunnel to see the zombie leader stumbling there. He raised his sword signaling that something big was gonna happen. Once he lowered it and pointed at one of the lizards, a herd of armed zombies flowed from behind him, rushing the lizards.

"Ohhh…shit!"

Nate side stepped out the way as the zombies suddenly and swiftly charged the lizard he was initially going for. They began to fight as Nate stood there stunned. He looked at the other ice lizards to see that the others were fighting zombies as well so Nate jogged over to Lee who was still sitting at the tunnel entrance in a slight daze as she clenched her arm.

"Hey what happened? One minute you're running out the tunnel the next you're frozen there like a statue."

Nate looked at Lee as she sat there thinking of what happened back then; looking like she had seen a ghost or something. Nate and Lee turned their heads at the sound of screeching. Turns out the zombies had killed one of the lizards. Nate looked back at Lee; he put his hand out to help her stand up. She grabbed his hand and he helped her stand up.

"I'm sorry it's just that…"

"Let me guess…those things attacked your house and you?"

Nate said interrupting Lee. She blinked a few times as if to break herself out of her trance like state, then gave Nate a facial expression that showed he was right and that she was scared.

"Don't be scared, Sis. You're not alone this time. Plus, we have to try our new weapons out somehow. This is a golden opportunity… or it's the end of our journey. But don't worry about that, everything will be fine. You've got me this time."

Nate said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him to see a slight smile on his face. Their attention was suddenly drawn away from each other as the sound of another lizard screeching, this one louder than the one before. They saw that it only had one arm on its body, with the other on the floor. The zombies that were surrounding it began to get closer as the ice demon instantly leaped into the air. It's figure partially blocking the moon as it ascended, it stopped once it opened its wingspan almost as if it was about to give a ghost the same size a hug. In one sudden motion the beast came crashing down landing right where it left the ground, once the ground and the lizard collided about a dozen ice pillars formed around it. Impaling the zombies that were about to corner it. Nate and Lee began to look at the other groups of zombies to see that they were beginning to lose their brawls as well.

"You ready to fight or are you gonna freeze up on me again?"

Nate said still looking at the lizards. Lee tapped him on the shoulder grabbing his attention, Nate glanced over to her to see Lee nod her head that she was ready. Even though she said yes Nate saw that Lee still wasn't ready, her mind is ready but her body is saying otherwise. He noticed her hands were shaking at the thought.

"No you're not… stay here and don't get any of their attention. Just sit back and enjoy the show. If any actors get hurt don't worry, it's all part of the show."

Nate smiled after saying that and pointed out the hole for Lee to stay near. Lee hesitantly walked over to the hole and sat down. She sat with her knees almost touching her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Once she got there Nate turned around, seeing the demon that crashed down earlier. Nate waited to see if it would attack first, but instead it formed a ice crystal to encase it. Nate didn't understand what just happened. Did he scare it or did it get just tired of him and it decided to take a nap?

Nate slowly walked up to the crystal. It was about half the size of the monument they were next to. Nate got closer to it; the coldness of the ice practically searing him to his bones. He put a hand up to it and knocked on it; with each knock he could felt that the ice was so extremely cold that is was actually extremely hot.

Suddenly, after knocking on it, the ice began to crack. A long crooked line crack going from the ground to the top of it quickly cleaving through it. Nate backed away from it as it started to shatter; pieces breaking off slowly until the whole pillar broke sending ice debris all over. The ice demon that was inside it came out. Nate was shocked to see that the lizard had healed itself, its once chopped off arm was reattached to its body.

"Oh come on… that's just cheating, why can't we do that? Oh wait we sorta can."

Nate said as he looked at his hand, it was still wrapped from earlier but with everything going on he didn't worry much about it. Nate began to unravel is hand to see if it had fully healed.

"Ah good as new... with no scar. Body, you never seem to disappoint me."

Nate stretched his hand out getting a better feel since it was wrapped for so long. Nate looked back at the demon as it stretched its new arm as well. Once it was done it lifted up its left foot and continued to slam it on the ground. An ice wave had began to appear and it was heading towards Nate.

Nate knew he couldn't just simply evade it because then it will head toward Lee. So as the wave got closer Nate prepared for the icy embrace. Once the ice connected to Nate's boots it began to encase his legs. Freezing him up to his waist.

"Ahhh… this is so fucking cold, I feel like I'm swimming in the motherfucking arctic right now. Damn, my balls are going to shrink to nothing if this keeps up!"

Nate tried to wiggle his way out but the ice wasn't budging. The ice demon began to advance on Nate as he continued to struggle out the a shot rang out as a bullet hit the demon in one of its eyes. It roared as it stepped backwards.

"Use your sword you idiot!"

Lee said behind Nate causing him to turn and look at her; one of her guns in her hand aimed at the demon. In that moment he took the claymore and swung it at his leg hoping he didn't cut his own leg off. All while the demon shook the pain off and lunged at Nate. In the split second between the ice around his leg breaking and the demon lunging he put the claymore in between the two of them.

All Lee saw was the ice demon land on where Nate stood. She didn't know if one or the other was dead; her face showing how she then felt alone all over again and didn't know what to do. She noticed the demon move a bit and she aimed her guns at it yet again. The body moved once more before the back of the it explodes open; leaving nothing but a gaping hole there and black blood all over the grass behind it. A hand came out the hole followed by another with a rifle in it. Nate begins to stand up as he is covered in black blood and had the rifle on his hand; more like his arm since it seems to have a line that wrapped around it about three times and disappear into his shoulder.

"I fucking love this thing already."

Nate said as he goes to kiss the gun. Then followed by his face of disgust as the gun was also covered by the blood same as his lips.

"Oh god… never doing that again. Fuck, I think I'm gonna throw up."

Nate put his free hand to his mouth to instantly regret it. Lee just sat there laughing at him until they hear the roar of another beast off to the side. By the looks of it all the zombies were defeated during the time and three of the demons were still standing. Nate changed weapons and Lee took aim with her Lux and Nox. They were a pair of M1911 pistols, the right one was silver while the other was pitch black like her tonfas. Each one was different, the silver gun had angelic writing with the engraving Lux while the other had demon symbols on it and the engraving of Nox. Both had lightning bolt designs on them.

"Huh, one says light and the other says dark." Lee said quietly.

Nate walked away from the body and next to Lee. Nate grabbed his sword and dragged through the grass, he then swung it a couple times and let it rest on his shoulder.

"Try to kill them with a different weapon."

Nate said as he stared at the creature.

"Why?"

Lee looked at him with confusion about his statement.

"I've never used a sword or gun in my life. After stabbing that first one it was still alive. I took out the rifle and shot through it. Now I know what gun it's modeled after and what it can do. I think we learn more about the weapons we have the more we kill things with them."

Nate looked over his sword, followed by him rushing the lizard on the left. The other two ignored Nate and focused more on Lee. They slowly begin to walk towards her. Lee looked to Nate on her left to see that he was fighting the lizard. The creature shot three ice shards at Nate in a horizontal line. Nate swiped his sword shattering the shards into pieces. After that the two rush towards each other, as the two are about to clash Nate slid between the demon's legs. The creature looked around to see where his opponent went, Nate stood up and stabbed it through the center of his chest and pulled the sword upward slicing the head in half as well.

Lee looked back at the two coming towards her, one of them lunged towards her and she rolled to her left avoiding getting hurt. Lee aimed the guns at the closer one of the two. She hesitated a bit then pulled the trigger; the recoil overwhelms her a bit but she managed to control it for the time being. Firing one gun after the other she hit the frost demon in the chest, leaving little holes in in that soon begin to seep black blood. The demon she shoot brushed off the bullets and advanced towards her, while the other one on her right did the same.

"Nate… umm a little help please."

Lee called out not knowing where Nate went off to as the two get closer to her. Once they were close enough the two demons walk towards Lee side to side. Lee tried to shoot her guns but she couldn't, she used up the clips already. It didn't help that she didn't know how to take out the mags. The demons stopped for a second before they lunged towards Lee. As they were getting closer Lee closed her eyes in fear hoping for a miracle. The sound of whining and struggling encouraged her to open her eyes. She is glad to see she wasn't dead or hurt , but better to see Nate standing behind the two demons. By the looks of it Nate grabbed the tails of the two and he was holding them only a few feet away from Lee.

"God damn this shit is cold, I wish I had a hot pack or something."

Lee smiled after hearing that, followed by being scared when she saw the two demons raise their hands at her, getting ready to fire. Nate began to pull harder throwing the demons off balance causing them to fall to the ground, once he fixed his grip on their tails he spoke up.

"Let's see if workouts really do help."

Nate began to pull them hard enough that he was dragging them on the floor in a circle around him. He began to spin with them building up more momentum, Lee saw that the demons are being swung so fast that they are starting to come off the ground and hover in the air. Nate started to get a little dizzy and decided to let go, but he threw the demons into the air above him. He saw how far they went and runs towards Lee.

"Move! They might try to slam down."

Lee soon realized what he was talking about and began to move from her current spot. Once they got a fair distance from where they were previously Nate showed Lee how to empty the gun, showing that there is a button that releases the clip on the inside of each gun. As the demons reached the peak of their height they do the same stance as the other before and come crashing down. As they fall Nate took out his rifle and started shooting at the demon on the left. Lee saw this and did the same except for the one on the right. As they come down a lucky shot hit one of them causing them to fall down instead of slam. The one that fell was Lee's. The other one slammed before the injured one reached the ground evidently not killing it. After the first one recovered and the other body fell Nate recalled his sword and ran towards the first one. It went to slam but Nate dodged it and swung trying to cut its leg off, which he succeeded in doing. It limped one its one leg and took aim at Nate. Since it was balanced it fell and shoot the shards in the air. Nate jogged over to it and stabbed both arms to make sure it didn't try anything.

"Come on Lee… kill these so we can get going."

Lee walked over to the one she shot to see it there spread out on the ground. She raised her gun and aimed for the head. She then thought of what happened back at her home. After remembering that they were the cause of the wreckage she pulled the trigger, the shot was the only thing you could hear at the time.

"Nice, now switch to your tonfas and…"

Nate was interrupted by the sound of Lee's gun going off again. As she kept firing the gun at the already dead demon, ending with the click of a empty mag. She raised her other gun to keep shooting but was stopped by Nate when he grabbed her hand. He looked her dead in the eye with a serious look on his face.

"Now is not the time, we have to get going… If they followed you here then there are likely to be others. Just kill this last one and we will be done."

Lee looked at him and put her hand down. She walked over to the other one and brought out her tonfa. Like before Lee hesitated before she drove the tonfa into its chest killing it. Her body was starting to shake a little.

"I don't want to walk home. Can...can you carry me like you did last time?"

"Sure come here."

Nate put his weapon away as Lee walked towards him. As they did earlier Lee got on Nate's back, Nate stopped time and walked back to the house. Thinking about how they are gonna be on the road for so long. Nate also worried about Lee,wondering if she was gonna be ok with all that was happening; plus her arm looked a little messed up still. Once he got to the house he resumed time, Lee looked around before she jumped off Nate's back. Nate opened the door and the two of them walked in.

"Man it feels good to be home; too bad we have to leave it all behind."

Nate said as he looked around, seeing all the photos of him and his father; reminiscing all the fun times he had.

"Alright, let's get some things put them in the car and we will be on our way. Umm… let's go in the kitchen and grab supplies, I'll get food while you get the drinks. We'll put them right in front of the door in a box and have them ready for when we leave."

Nate said as he walked towards the kitchen with Lee following behind him. Nate moved towards a set of wooden cabinets in the corner; he opened them to show all the snacks there was. First he grabs two boxes of snack bars and set them on the counter in front of him. Lee saw that one of them had a small title and said chocolate while the other says peanut butter.

Nate turned around to see Lee staring at the box that says chocolate.

"Do you want the chocolate ones, Sis?"

Nate asked Lee, who responded with a nod without even hesitating. She slowly reached for the box and snatched it from the counter, followed by her holding it to her side and acting like she is hissing at him.

"Ok jeez… a simple yes would have worked. I guess the peanut butter ones are mine then, and so are these."

Nate smiled as he pulled down a red box, he turned it as he set it down to show that it was a box of Cheez Its. Lee looked at him and pouted.

"Can we share those please? They're my favorite."

Lee said as she attempted to give Nate one of those sad puppy faces on tv commercials about hurt and abused pets. Nate brought his finger up to tap his chin showing that he was thinking about it. He followed that by simply shrugging his shoulder.

"Sure why not. Open the fridge; there should be drinks on the lower shelf."

Lee turned to see the fridge opposite of Nate, she walked up to it and pulled on the handle. She looked to the lower shelf to see a twenty four pack of water. Lee let the door sit open as she reached for the waters, once she had them in her hands she pulled them out from the shelf. As she was backing out she noticed a box on the floor in the middle of the kitchen.

"Do you want me to put the box on top of these, or empty them into the box."

Lee said while she stood there carrying the waters, the weight beginning to tire out her arms.

"Put the box on top, once we have everything we might need I'll carry the stuff over to the car. I'm guessing you didn't happen to bring a toothbrush with you huh?"

"Nope, didn't have time to grab stuff when I left home."

Nate sighed as he placed the snacks he already put on the counter in the box, He then walked out the kitchen and into the hallway towards the bathroom. But he walked past it to open a door, with bathroom supplies in it; there was toilet paper, shampoo, conditioner, even a bunch of toothbrushes mostly because Nate breaks them on accident.

"What's your favorite color!?"

Nate shouted throughout the house. Lee was confused at first at the question but she responded anyway,

"Black!"

She shouted back. She waited to see what Nate would say,

"Choose a different color!"

"Why!?"

"Because we don't have a black fucking toothbrush, now choose a different color!"

Lee thought of her second favorite color and answered Nate back,

"Red!?"

She only heard the sound of the door closing and the footsteps of nate coming back to see him with a box of toothpaste in his one hand, and in the other was a unopened red toothbrush. He tossed the two into the box with all the other things. Nate leaned on the door frame and glanced at Lee. She had been favoring her arm for a bit by then.

"Take the hoodie off."

"What?"

"Just do it."

She slowly started to peel the hoodie off, revealing a blue graphic tee shirt. He thought it was ironic since the pic was a pair of angel wings holding a heart. He then saw Lee wince as she pulled the sleeves off, revealing three jagged cuts in her arm. He walked up to her and held her arm to study the wound better. Why wasn't she healing? That was when he realized the wound was actually both slashes and a bad case of frost burn.

"Why didn't you say anything about this?"

"I don't know. I guess the adrenaline just kept me from feeling it."

"Let's get it cleaned up."

Just as he went to rub his finger over the edge of it both of their necklaces lit up. Suddenly, a mixture of red and blue light appeared around the wound and soon enough it was as if it was never there.

"Dude, I am so glad that's a thing."

"Same."

As she looked at the skin where the wound was Nate walked to his room and found another black hoodie for her to wear. As he came back into the same room he threw it at her, hitting her smack dab in the head. He heard a muffled thanks as she pulled it on. He just leaned against the doorway and glared at her.

"What… do I have something on my face?"

Nate looked at her for another minute before he spoke,

"Before this 'adventure' begins, I need to know what happened back at the monument."

Lee stood there thinking about what happened earlier,

"Which part, me freezing in front of the demon or me shooting a full clip in one of them?"

"You freezing up on me, the whole empty a full clip, and then some thing I could care less about. I need to know whether that shit is gonna happen again. I have to know if you can protect yourself or not."

Lee looked away from Nate to think about why she froze up.

"I… I have never even thought of ever getting in a fight, much less hold a gun or a blade. The night I decided to come to New York was because the home Mom and I lived in was attacked that night. That day was when I found out about you and Father as well. When I had got home after helping a neighbor with something those things were there...and they destroyed everything in the house. I...I don't even know if Mom got out or what. When I suddenly felt that feeling from before I had to see it for myself."

Once Lee finished talking she looked back at Nate, who looked down at the floor; feeling a little guilty for being mad at her as her words made Nate's body tense up a bit. He looked up and walked over to Lee, Nate opened his arms and gave her a hug. She sat there confused and yet thankful, she soon returned the hug and laid her head on his chest. She let go of the hug right after he did,

"Let's get going shall we?"

Lee nodded and Nate walked around her towards the counter to grab the car keys. He put the keys in his back pocket and turned around. He then walked up to the waters and supplies and picked it up. Lee walked out the kitchen and towards the door with Nate right behind her. Once they got to the door Lee opened it up and let Nate go first, but he stood there. Lee attempted to look over him but all she was able to see was the figure of a man in front of the door. Nate walked through the doorway and placed the supplies on the floor. He turned to the man and began to speak,

"Can I help you sir?''

The man looked over Nate for a second, analyzing him.

"Yes i'm looking for you actually… Nate."

"Lee take these and go start the car, I'll be right there."

Nate reached in his back pocket and pulled out the keys as he then tossed her them. Lee didn't react fast enough and ended up dropping the keys. Nate looked at her as if she had three heads,

"Sorry, it's too dark to see anything. I'll go start the car."

Lee walked over to the car, opening the passenger door after trying to find the handle and got in the car. Nate glared at the man while all that happened. Once they heard the door close the man began to speak,

"If the two of you come quietly then there will be no harm towards both of you."

Nate smirked after hearing that, he ran his right hand through his hair and let it rest on the back of his neck.

"What happens if we don't come quietly then?"

Naw asked looking at the man's face change from no emotion serious to maniacally mad in seconds, his voice changing into a deeper almost animalistic tone with each word.

"Both of you will be hunted down. We will find you and rip the skin off your back while your sister watches in terror."

The man had a smile on his face as he attempted to strike fear in Nate's heart. Nate thought on those words for a moment; after thinking about it Nate thought of his sword. It appeared on his back but the man couldn't see it since it was so dark out.

"Sorry but I'm gonna have to decline the offer, but I will give you this."

Nate said smiling and with that he grabbed the claymore with his right hand and sliced through the man by his neck; cleanly decapitating the messenger. Nate stood there as the body and head fell, rolling off to the side as black blood stained the ground. Nate sighed and picked up the supplies once again. As he walked towards the car he heard the engine revving, he got to the back seat door on the driver's side and opened it up.

"Did you have to kill that man Nate? Also, how the balls are you able to afford this car?"

Lee asked as Nate put the supplies on the floor in the back, making sure none of it would spill around and make a mess.

"Yes I did, and I'll tell you while we drive."

Nate responded as he finished fixing the stuff. Lee looked out the drivers window and immediately looked at Nate and tried to shake him on the shoulder.

"Nate… I don't think you finished the job right."

Nate turned around to see the body was standing back up where it once fell to the ground. Nate closed the door behind him and walked back towards the house.

"You can't escape us, Abaddon. We will hunt you down till the very end."

The head said almost scaring Nate, but Nate just picked up the head with his hands. He walked towards the front of the yard with the head and stopped right at the curb. As the head started to grow demonic features in an effort to scare him Nate just said.

"Let's hope all that time in football helped."

Nate took a few steps forward before he punted the head off into the distance. It went about twenty feet and between two trees almost looking like the goal posts. The body fell back down to the ground as it the head was the thing powering it up.

"And it's good!"

Nate turned around to see Lee leaning over from her seat to look out driver's window that she had opened up. Both of them laughed as Nate walked over to the car. Nate opened the door and Lee sat back in her seat. Nate got in the car and closed the door behind him. For a moment he sat there with his hands on the wheel, thinking about who that man was and what his group really wanted. He looked over to see Lee tapping her fingers on the dashboard, once she looked at him she then put her seatbelt on. The click of it shaking him out of his train of thought and he pulled out of the driveway. After that he drove off to head on the highway that leads west, towards California.


	6. Chapter 6

Five hours later

The motel room wasn't small but it wasn't large either. It had just enough space to have at least one bed, a recliner off to the right of the bed in the corner, and a small one door nightstand with a lamp on providing the only source of light. Lee was sitting on the bed with the book about demons in her hands. She began reading it once the two of them got to the motel after driving for a while. Her attention was suddenly drawn to the bathroom when she heard her name,

"Lee!"

She had put the book to her side and sighed. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom door, slightly opening the door and looked inside. In the reflection of the slightly fogged up mirror she saw a white room with a toilet across from the sink. In between the two next to the wall was a shower. Nate had gotten in the shower after they arrived since he had to clean up from being covered in demon blood. She had decided to take one later due to him needing it more than she did and she just knew he would use up all the hot water.

Covering him was the shower curtain as he poked his head out; his hair plastered to his head in a wet nap.

"What's up, Nate?"

Lee shouted trying to speak over the sound of the shower,

"Can you hand me the towel? I think it's on the chair in the room."

"No go get it yourself... never mind scratch that don't do that. I'll be right back."

Lee walked away from the door and looked around for the towel. The twins had definitely fallen into the bond more that they had started to act like they had lived with each other for years. Just like Nate said the towel was on the chair. Lee walked over to the chair and picked up the towel as she turned back to the bathroom.

As she walked in Nate had finished his shower. He turned off the water and moved the curtain a bit; poking his head out again like earlier. Lee threw the towel at him without looking, only her arm was in the room, and he grabbed it. After he dried off and wrapped the towel around himself he pulled the curtain open, signaling that Lee could open the door. Lee looked in the mirror and saw that her hair was a mess; she tried to fix it a bit while looking at herself. Nate had been running his hands through his hair to help get the majority of the water out so once he was done he stepped out the shower with the towel secure around his waist; covering everything he needed it to. He made sure it wouldn't fall and looked at Lee curiously.

"The fuck are you doing?"

Nate said causing Lee to stop fixing her hair. Lee looked at him as he came out and looked at himself in the same mirror.

"Fixing my hair."

"Your hair's fine. And if any guy says otherwise I'm gonna chop their dick off."

"What if it's a girl that's talking about my hair?"

Nate finished looking at the mirror and walked past her. He smirked as he got into the room with the towel still around his waist.

"Then I'll just have to show her the power of a demon."

Nate said as he turned around looking at Lee as she walked out the door. She looked at him in confusion at first; not knowing what he meant. He motioned downwards with his eyes motioning Lee to what he meant. Her face changed from a look of confusion to one of disgust in a matter of seconds after realizing what Nate meant.

"Oh good lord… don't put that image in my head."

Nate couldn't help but laugh.

"You really did have a sheltered childhood."

Lee walked towards the bed and sat in the center of it; picking her book back up and continuing to read it as she sat down. Nate looked at the pile of clothes he left when he went to shower.

"Well shit…"

Lee heard Nate speak from the bathroom, but she didn't move the book from her face.

"What happened this time, Bro?"

She said, sounding like Nate causes a lot of problems constantly.

"I didn't bring a extra set of clothes."

Even though Lee's book was covering her face Nate could tell that she was smiling at his forgetfulness.

"You for real? That is like 'Survival 101'. Mom taught me that during our camping trips."

"Says the girl that didn't bring shit with her."

He had walked out to give her a look like he won that round.

"I couldn't go back, remember. Place was surrounded."

He paused for a minute as he tried to think of a comeback, but failed.

"Touche."

"What about your tank top and underwear? Are they dirty?"

Nate looked under the blood covered clothes to pick out said top and boxers.

"No, those are clean."

Lee let the book hit her lap as she looked at Nate with the clothes in his hand.

"So put those on and go to the washer and dryer nearby."

"They have one of those here?"

Lee nodded at him as she pointed to the little nightstand where a little map had been taped to the top labeling everything that was on the premises.

"Ok then, you keep reading your demon wikipedia while I put these on."

Lee quickly brought the book back up to her face as Nate went back to the bathroom with the clothes.

"Do you want me to wash your clothes too?"

Nate said while he was putting his tank top on. Lee looked down at herself, looking at her clothes. She shrugged and quickly started to slip out of her clothes; taking her hoodie and top off first. She had just undone the button of her pants and was just about to proceed to pushing them down passed her hips when Nate began to come out the bathroom. She gasped in shock as she went to cover her chest and crouched down beside the bed. Only her head was visible from the other side of the room.

"Turn around!"

Lee shouted, making Nate basically get whiplash as he spun around so he wouldn't see his sister. Lee glared at him as his face was towards the wall. Once she was done taking everything off besides her bra and underwear she crawled towards the edge of the bed to set her clothes. After doing so Lee scooted back to the center of the bed; lifting the comforter over herself and picked the book up once more.

"You're good now?"

Nate turned around to look at Lee after she said that. He began to laugh out loud making Lee a bit nervous. She remembered that he could stop time at any given moment, so she figured that's what he did. She then took one of the pillows next to her and threw it at Nate; aiming for his head but hitting his chest. Nate stopped laughing when the pillow hit him.

"What the fuck was that for!?"

She looked at him with a serious face, though her cheeks were flush with a blush.

"You stopped time to look at me didn't you?"

Nate paused for a moment as he was contemplating what she said when he suddenly became startled.

"Ew! That's what you thought I was laughing about? No I didn't stop time to look at you. You're my damn sister! I'm just laughing about the spider that's right above the headboard."

Lee looked above her. Nate was right there was a spider on the headboard; one of those cellar spiders too. Lee jumped out of the bed and ended up falling on the floor.

"Nate, kill it please!"

Nate simply walked over to the bed as he laughed; putting his thumb right over the spider and crushed it. Nate wiped his thumb on his shirt and walked over to the pile of Lee's clothes on the edge. He picked them up and grabbed his as well. Lee got back on the bed and laid were she was earlier. Nate got to the door and turned around to look at Lee,

"I'll be back. Let me know if you see those demons from back at the park in there."

"My signal will be bullets."

Nate opened the door and walked through with the clothes in a ball under his arm. Lee looked back at her book and finished reading the page she was previously on. She flipped the page to look at a detailed drawing of the demons from earlier. She read the top of the page to see the word Frost. She continued to read down the page in detail. She read everything that she could about them: their fighting stances, the different types of abilities they had even when they first appeared. She wasn't about to let them get the best of her again.

Lee had continued to read on throughout the book, about halfway she began to fall doze off so she put the book on the dresser. She curled up and closed her eyes. Soon enough she fell fast asleep.

Lee found herself back at home, in South Carolina. She saw the house she lived in right in front of her; the porch literally a step away. She slowly began to walk up the stairs when she looked at the door. She noticed it slightly ajar like before as a sense of dread started to fill her. Instead of slowly continuing to walk up the stairs as she had done last time she rushed to the door. As she did she summoned her twin handguns. She was going to be ready for whatever was invading her home.

As she slammed the door open she was frightened at what she saw yet again. The place was trashed, all the things she had seen before had not changed one bit. The hallway was still trashed with claw marks all over the walls and floor. She rushed into the living room to see if the frost was in there but once she got there she screamed.

There lying in the middle of the room was her mother lying there on the floor.

She was horrified at the site of her mother's corpse; dulled eyes open and her body covered in blood as her clothes were torn to ragged shreds. Lee looked at her mother more closely as she got closer. Her once beautiful pure white wings were unfurled but they had jagged holes and tears in them; blood leaking out onto the floor in a large eerie puddle under her. Lee stood there over her mother; tears starting to form in her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Aiming her guns towards the noise she turned her head to look at who or what was coming. The person that came was none other than Nate. She was shocked to see him at first, then glad to see he was alright. He looked normal and not covered in blood and holes. His expression, on the other hand, was what started to worry her. It was as if he was terrorfied. Sweat was pouring down his face and his breathing was fast, as if he had just finished running the longest marathon in the world.

"Lee we gotta go! They're com-"

His sentence had been cut off when a icicle had pierced his chest; blood erupting like a geyser as it splattered against her face. The tip of it had stuck out enough for him to grab it. Lee put her hands to her mouth in shock and tried so hard not to scream. Nate stumbled backwards getting closer to the edge of the stairs.

"For… fucks sake."

Nate coughed up blood that splattered on the floor as he stumbled a bit more. Lee tried to quickly walk to him to help but it was too late. Nate fell down the stairs. Lee reached out to catch him but she wasn't able to grab him for she was only an arm's length away. She stood there looking at everything as the room slowly got smaller. Her dead mother to her side. Her brother's fresh corpse at the bottom of the stairs in front of her.

She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be real. Suddenly felt something unfamiliar; a sharp sting that slowly turned into the deepest burning sensation that pierced through her back and out of her chest. She looked down to see an icicle sticking out of her as well. The tears started to fall as she felt the blood dripping down her body. She felt the blood start to rise up through her throat as she opened her mouth.

Lee woke up screaming. Nate had just came back so it scared him the hell out of him. He had just closed the door and had the clothes folded in his hands as he stood there. He even summoned his gun.

Once Lee finished screaming she looked around, she looked at Nate who stood looking at her like she was crazy. Lee jumped out of the bed and ran towards Nate. She hugged him once she got close enough. He suddenly dropped the bundle and put his arms around her; at the last second realizing what she was doing. He could feel her heart pounding out of control as her body pulsed with each beat.

"Bad nightmare huh?"

Nate tightened his hold around Lee, making her feel more happy to be alive than ever before. After a couple of minutes her body stopped shaking and her heartbeat was back to normal. Lee felt him get a little tense as he coughed.

"Well, I appreciate a hug every once and awhile but...it's gotten a little awkward since you have no clothes on...and you're my sister...making this a bit uncomfortable."

Lee's face started heating up as remembered that Nate was right. She was only in her bra and underwear. She let go of Nate quickly with a little 'eep' sound. He immediately turned around so she wouldn't hit him for looking at her. She looked at the bundle of clothes on the floor to see her clothes on top with his shirt and vest right under it. He apparently put his pants back on when he was in the laundry room.

She immediately grabbed her clothes and went towards the bed where she laid them out. She first took her shirt and put it on, pulling it over her head and pulling it down. After she finished putting her shirt on she grabbed her pants, she then angled the pants so she can easily put her leg through each hole. Once she got her feet through the holes she pulled her pants up.

Lee turned around to see that Nate had put his shirt and vest back on as she got dressed and had just sat down in the chair. He looked like he was bored as he looked at his phone. Lee pulled her hair out of her shirt as she asked.

"So, how long have I been asleep?"

Nate looked at the time on his phone, then up at Lee when he responded.

"About a hour… that is if you went to bed right after I left."

Lee thought about her dream for a bit after hearing what Nate had said,

"How long did it take for the clothes to finish?"

"About forty minutes: twenty in the wash and twenty in the dryer. I wasn't the only one washing their clothes though. There was this girl singing this song to herself. She was really good actually. I asked her what the name was and she got a little shy when I did. She said it was called 'Hold Me Tight'. She was about five and half feet tall with long black hair going down her back almost reaching her ass. She was on the little cutesy side since all she wore was a short nightgown on with some knee high panda socks on and some duck slippers."

Lee looked at Nate with a curious look on her face as she sat on the bed next to him while he sat back in the chair talking about this girl.

"Duck slippers? How old was she? Anything else happen?"

Nate thought about it a bit more before he continued,

"Maybe a few years older than us, I didn't really ask. It was nothing really. She was a little curious about how I was only in a tank top and boxers. I didn't really say anything except that I got some stuff on my clothes. She then asked me where I was going and if I was with anyone. I told her I was with you and that we were heading to California to meet some family. I asked her where she was going and she said to California as well but with her friends band. Apparently he played the guitar and they were gonna do a bunch of shows over there at clubs. She laughed after saying that before she leaned over to me to say that he was kind of a cuck."

Lee looked at Nate with confusion at the last part since she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What does that mean? And how come you didn't try to get with her, or at least get her number?"

Nate chuckled and looked at Lee, seeing the confused look she gave him.

"It means he likes to watch people 'get it on' then be part of it."

"Ew…"

"Yeah. And for your information I did actually."

Nate showed Lee the phone screen where she saw the name Emma with a number right under it. Lee smiled and sat back down on the bed.

"Only you would be able to pick up a girl at a motel, Bro. So when do you want to get going?"

Nate looked at her and thought for a moment. He thought of how long they can go with the amount of gas they still have,

"We might want to go right now. We don't know how far behind those demon guys are. Though, I just need to get a coffee eventually so I don't fall asleep behind the wheel."

"Alright. I'll just take a shower at the next motel we stop at. Let's go then."

"You could now if you want."

"You used all of the hot water, dipstick."

"...Oh."

He gave her this sheepish look like he didn't actually mean to do something like that for once.

Lee walked over to the stand on the other side of the bed and picked up the book. She turned around to see Nate still sitting in the chair she walked back over the bed and headed for the door. Nate got up and looked around making sure they didn't leave anything while Lee walked out the room and waited outside for him. Once he was assured that nothing was gonna be left behind he walked out the door and shut it behind him as he looked back at his sister. He waved his hand to the right for her to go first towards the car. As they passed other people's cars they reached his. Nate unlocked the doors and they got in; booking it out of the parking lot.

Once they were on the road again Lee reached towards the radio. Nate swatted her hand making her retreat in her attempt of putting on some music. She looked at him as he pulled out his phone and sort of tossed it at her. She caught it and looked back at him confused. Nate pointed down to a AUX cord indicating she can plug it in. She grabbed the cord and tried to plug it in, she missed the first time since it was dark but she got it on the second attempt. She then turned Nate's phone on to see a password screen,

"Umm… what's your password?"

"Ten, thirty-one, nineteen ninety-nine."

Lee put the numbers in and sure enough the phone opened up.

"Open up the app on the bottom bar with the M on it and choose whatever song you like."

Lee looked down to see what Nate was talking about. She saw the app and pressed on it. When it opened Lee saw the words search for song on the top inside of another light gray bar. She tapped on the words and the keyboard popped up. Lee thought to herself what song she wanted to listen to first. She was distracted from her train of thought when she heard Nate begin to speak up.

"Make the first song 'Dr Love' by Kiss. After that you can choose all the songs after that. Just please don't make them some white girl song like that one where the girls says 'making my way downtown'."

"Oh heck no. I'm not a girl that listens to that. You sang that part really well for a guy though."

Lee snickered after having said that. Nate glanced away from the road to see her expression and then look back at the road once more,

"That's what four years of choir will do to you. You gonna put the song on or what? I'm dying to hear some KISS."

"I can't believe you know about KISS. My personal favorite is stuck between 'God of Thunder' and 'Shout It Out Loud'."

"Everyone in their right minds that love classic rock n roll love KISS. Wait…"

He turned his head to look at her in shock.

"You like KISS?!"

She couldn't help the grin on her face at his surprised expression.

"Heck yeah! They are one of Mom's favorite bands. I practically grew up listening to it."

Nate thought for a minute and smiled,

"They are Dad's favorite too. His favorite is 'Hotter than Hell'."

"Mom's is 'Heaven's On Fire.'"

Nate just laughed at that.

"It's hilarious that those are their favorite songs. Given their real identities."

They both just started laughing.

Lee typed in 'Dr Love' and put the song to play. At first nothing played but Nate reached forward and turned a dial that raised the volume. He sat back and kept driving as Lee looked out the window with the sound of the song in her ears and the night sky in her view.


	7. Chapter 7

**Four hours later**

Lee slowly opened her eyes after having another nap. The music surprisingly made her sleepy. As she awoke, she found herself still in Nate's car but the car was stationary. She slowly sat up, her stiff muscles protested from not moving for so long, and looked to her left to see that Nate was gone. She looked back out the shotgun side window to see a gas station. Lee then looked to the back left side of the car to see if Nate was standing by the car and putting gas in.

Sure enough Nate was indeed standing there. He must have felt that someone was looking at him so he looked down inside the car to see Lee looking directly at him. Nate finished putting gas in the car and walked around to Lee's side of the car. While he had been walking around Lee decided to stretch, her bones popping in her shoulders as she stretched her arms above her head. Just as she finished stretching, finally good and awake, Nate tapped on the glass. Lee rolled the window down as she resituated herself in her seat.

"Do you want something from the gas station?"

Lee looked at the back of the car to see that a good bit supplies was still there. She looked back at Nate as she responded with a confused look.

"But we still have snacks and drinks. What else would we need?" Nate looked at her with a tired expression,

"I mean like a coffee or a breakfast biscuit. I'm going to grab at least three coffees just for me."

"Oh… a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit is fine with me."

"Alright I'll be back. Don't cause any unwanted attention."

Nate then turned around and walked off towards the gas station. Lee watched his movements and noticed that he had a sluggish walk in his step. He definitely needed to get some rest, but she knew that once he put his mind to something there was no way to make him change it.

Once he reached the door Lee looked down at the shifter and saw Nate's phone. She reached for the phone. She opened it up and looked through Nate's pictures. As she flipped through she saw tons of pictures. She saw a picture of her father and Nate about to go on a roller coaster. The next one was that of their father in a very fancy business suit. When she went to the next one she couldn't help but laugh as it was Nate in a suit. His hair was even slicked back slightly like their father's and boy from the look on his face he definitely did not enjoy it.

As she kept looking at the pictures she noticed the features she shared with her dad. As she went to go further to see videos she jumped at the sound of the driver's side opening. She looked up to see Nate was done and his hands were full. He wasn't kidding about the three coffees. From the looks of it he also grabbed at least two biscuits and a couple candy bars.

"Hold this quickly! We gotta go!"

Nate said in a rush as he put the bag in first handing it to Lee. As she set the phone down she grabbed the bag, feeling the heat from the food and smelling the bacon from within. After holding the bag for a bit Nate leaned into the car with two coffees in his hand and placed both of them in the cup holder; leaning back to grab the last one on the top of the car.

"We need to go now."

Lee looked at him with confusion as to why he was in such a hurry. He started the car up and began to drive once again, pulling up towards the curb. He looked both ways before he turned onto the road.

"What did you do, Nate?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Nate… what did you do?"

Lee's voice getting slightly more demanding for an answer. Nate sighed as he drove before drinking some coffee.

"We were on the news. Apparently we are considered fugitives or missing and the police are looking for us. There was a guy talking about how we attacked him and then drove off. The guy was the man in the suit that I field goal kicked his head last night."

Lee remembered who Nate was talking about, mostly the part where he kicked his head like a football between two trees. Nate gritted his teeth together as he started getting angry.

"So that's what the fucker meant by us not being able to escape. They need us for something, but they know we won't go easily."

Lee heard that and then she heard her stomach grumbling. She reaches into the bag on her lap and pulled out a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit she smelled. She unwrapped it and began to eat it. Nate had then finished his first coffee and was about to throw it out the window.

"Don't even think about it."

Lee said with a mouthful of delicious biscuit as she reached her hand towards him. He sighed and handed it to her. As she started pulling the couple of candy bars out and set them on the dash Nate spoke up.

"Can I get mine?"

Nate pointed to the bag while his eyes were still on the road. With her breakfast in one hand Lee reached back into the bag to grab Nate's and handed it it to him. He nonchalantly unwrapped it with one hand and began eating his.

They drove for another eight hours before stopping at a local bar and grill in Missouri. The twins sat on stools right in front of the bar since it was closer to the door in case they had to make a quick getaway. Of course they couldn't drink they got some soda and a small side of wings each: one set of buffalo for Nate and teriyaki for Lee. They practically devouring them as soon as they were set in front of them.

A group of men, what appeared to be older bikers, sat behind the them at one of the larger tables. Nate would get a small grin the first couple of times he heard the sound of one of them smacking the waitress on the ass when she walked by, but it started to make him a little angry as he heard the waitresses politely tell them to stop. It really irked him a lot when someone tried to bully their way into making someone do something for them. Lee, on the other hand, was disgusted whenever she heard it. After finishing her wings Lee got up and started walking towards the other side of the bar away from the door.

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick, then we can hit the road again."

Nate looked over to his side and nodded to his sister. Lee left avoiding the table full of degenerate men altogether. She tried to control her facial expressions when she heard a few catcalls and whistles directed her way. Once she reached the bathroom one of the men stood up and walked over towards Nate. The man was about six foot seven with a black leather jacket with a white undershirt, black biker pants and boots. He had a peculiar face for a biker but Nate didn't really care at all. The guy was clearly drunk as his words started slurring as he spoke up.

"Who's your lady friend? Maybe we can share."

Nate just sat there with his drink in his hand as he stared at the ice inside. He could hear the man's friends mutter to themselves about 'having fun' with her; adding more fuel to the flame. The man repeated the same question but this time he bumped into Nate to grab his attention but that really ticked Nate off even more. Nate let go of the glass cup and looked at the man.

"First off, don't you even think on touching her. Unless you want to end up with your hand broken… or worse. Second… if someone doesn't respond to what you say the first time they probably don't want to speak with you, you fucking cuntbag."

Nate had the look of a man who is ready to kill for something small like a parking spot. The look in his eye usually could diffuse situations like that, but the man was too drunk to really tell. The man just chuckled and walked back to his seat not caring at all about what Nate just said to him. Nate looked back at the glass.

Lee had come out from the bathroom and was heading back to the bar. This time she walked next to the table of men, as it was a faster route to take to get the heck out of there. As she passed them the guy Nate talked to grabbed her by the arm. Lee yelped at the grip on her arm and it startled her a bit.

"Hey let go!"

Lee shouted trying to grab Nate's attention. The man pulled her closer to him and attempted to get her to sit in his lap.

"You and I are gonna have some fun tonight, whether you want to or not."

All the guys laughed as Lee struggled to get out of the man's grasp. One guy stood right in front of her and lowered his head to get a better view of her face. While still struggling Lee headbutted the man in front of her. He recoiled back with his hand on his head from the pain. The other guy just laughed until he got a tennis shoe right in the groin. He let go of her only for her to run into the guy she headbutted. Nate sighed and slammed the glass against the bar.

"I said don't fucking touch her!"

Nate turned around and stood off the stool. The guy who was holding Lee wrapped one arm around her neck as the other held one of her arms; making sure she didn't escape. The guy she kicked stood up and walked towards Nate, towering over him. He looked down at Nate and laughed.

"Or what?... Are you gonna help your girlfriend?"

The man and Nate stared each other down, after a couple of seconds Nate began to bust out laughing. Him laughing caused everyone to be confused about it. During the whole thing Lee didn't know whether to smile or get worried. The feeling she was getting from Nate was something she never felt before. Nate stopped soon after leaving the room quiet.

"No, no no no… I'm gonna help my sister."

Nate immediately grabbed the man by the neck and had him hoisted in the air. The lackeys moved from Lee and went to surround Nate; some pulling out knives as Nate just stood there with their leader in his grasp. He just sent a sideways glare at all of them. It was enough to cause the one holding Lee to let her go.

"Touch me and I'll snap his neck, then I'll rip his spine out to set an example before I kill all of you with one hand behind my back."

Lee cautiously walked over towards Nate, passing by the guys and stood to his side. She didn't really know what to do; pull out her guns or just run for it. She didn't know what to feel about what was going on with Nate. Was this just his protective nature or his demonic blood starting to activate?

"Take the keys and go start the car Sis… This will only take a second."

Nate squeezed his hand harder around the leader's neck making it harder for him to breath. Lee looked at Nate to see a small faint red glow appear around her brother. She hesitated before she reached into Nate's coat pocket and pulled out the car keys. Lee then put her finger through a hole that held the keys together and then started towards the door, though she didn't turn her back towards any of them.

"Just hurry up so we can get out of here."

After saying that Lee walked out the door and closed it behind her. Once the door closed the men all rushed Nate, but they stopped because Nate let go of their leader's neck. Nate simply grabbed a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and placed it on the counter. He then walked away only to be stopped by two lackeys blocking his way. Nate felt a unknown sensation all over him; almost as if he is standing in sunlight on a hot summer day. His skin felt like it was practically burning, but it wasn't hurting him at all. But even with the feeling of the heat on him, he got a sense for some feeling like joy. The punk just growled at him as he cracked his knuckles and Nate heard the leader groan out as he cleared his airway.

"Don't think you can just walk away without a few broken bones."

Nate turned around to see the leader taking off his jacket and giving it to one of his buddies. Nate noticed a semper fi tattoo on the man's forearm, and how that shirt he is wearing is practically a second skin. Nate smirked as he walked up to the leader with his hands in his pockets. He pulled his hands out from his pocket and cracked his knuckles. The leader did the same and included his neck.

Suddenly, the man swung at Nate and missed. He kept swinging and missing Nate each time. Nate stood in front of him with his arms to his side. He brought one hand to his face and tapped himself on the cheek, giving the guy the opportunity for at least one hit. The man took that opportunity and hit Nate in the face, Nate stood there with a red mark on his face but he showed no emotion after that. He didn't even recoil from the hit, didn't show that it hurt him at all. Nate felt as if his body was on autopilot.

"My turn."

Nate said just before he hit the leader in the shoulder, hard enough to make him turn around and have his back to Nate. Nate followed up with another blow as he punched him immensely hard right in the middle of his back. A loud crack rang through the air. The man stood there for a second before he collapsed onto the floor; the force of the blow so hard he couldn't get air to come out of his lungs much less any noise.

For some reason Nate felt excited for the moment. That feeling swiftly passed as he felt his body come out of its autopilot mode and he realized he possibly just paralyzed a man from how hard he hit him. Nate put his slightly shaking hands back in his pockets and briskly walked towards the door. The lackeys in front of him moved out of his way before they rushed over to their leader. They all stood around him telling him to stand up.

The man's broken voice sending pain to Nate's heart; his whole body tensing up.

"I can't… I can't feel my legs."

The leader said looking at his buddies as one of them pulled out their phone and called for an ambulance. Nate quickly walked out the bar and headed for the car. As he approached his car he noticed Lee sitting in the passenger's seat. He went around to the driver's door and opened it up, hearing the music Lee was listening to. He wasn't really paying attention as Lee turned it down a bit.

"Everything ok, Bro?"

Nate sat in the seat and closed the door. He sighed and put his seat belt on. Lee noticed that the faint glow from earlier was gone and that Nate was acting differently than normal. It was as if he was in pain as the foreign emotion filled his face.

"Nate?"

He almost looked like he was on the verge of tears. It was slowly starting to scare her a bit as Nate's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"No...no I'm not alright. I need to relieve some stress. Life just isn't being good to me. I'm a lucky charm to everybody except myself and those I hurt and I feel like a idiot."

Lee turned the music off and sat there looking at Nate. After hearing what he said she felt as if somebody dropped a small weight on her chest. Just looking at the emotion on his face was almost breaking her heart.

"Fuck me, I'm a fucking idiot!"

Nate made Lee jump when he said that loudly. She tried to think about everything that had happened so far. She suddenly realized that Nate really hasn't gotten any sleep at all. He'd been driving the whole time; only stopping when absolutely needed. Plus with everything they had to worry about like the demons chasing them, the police looking for them, having to watch over each other, there was no wonder that he was feeling anxiety. It didn't help with the situation at hand. Lee put her hand on Nate's shoulder before she spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Nate looked out the windshield up at the night's sky.

"Ever since I was a kid I would have these episodes where I ended up hurting somebody. Dad would tell me to keep the emotions inside, but once in awhile they would spill out here and there and it always ended up with somebody getting hurt…"

He paused for a minute to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I think I just broke a man's back in there without even realizing it until it was too late."

Lee's eyes widened as the brick in her chest grew to the size of a boulder. No wonder he was feeling horrible.

"Did you happen to notice a faint red glow around me when you were in there?"

Nate looked at her for the answer. She responded with a simple nod.

"Do you know how hard it is; to bottle all of that up and never let it go free?"

Lee looked at Nate as a single tear slowly went down the side of his face.

"I can't say that I have. I never really had any reason to have to bottle anything up. Mom always wanted me to be forward with my emotions. But I know it can't be easy. "

She really didn't know what to say to him. She truly had never really been in a situation that would cause her to confront someone before. Being homeschooled she was never in stressful situations to begin with. Sure, she had fights with her mom, but in the end they always apologized and got over it.

"Let me drive for a bit. You need to get some sleep."

"No I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Lee."

Nate yawned after saying that. He wiped away the stray tear and looked at himself in the rearview mirror. In the reflection he could see the dark circles under his eyes, along with the look his sister was giving him. It was the look that said if he didn't move his butt and do what she said she was going to make him. He would have laughed at that idea, but he just felt too drained to even try.

He then shook his head and undid his seatbelt. Nate then opened the door and got out as Lee just hopped over the center console to the driver's seat as Nate walked around the car. Before he opened the door he looked at the truck next to his car. He saw his reflection in the driver's side window. Lee looked at Nate as he just stood there,

"You gonna get i…."

Lee got cut off when Nate suddenly pulled out his sword and slashed through the truck, cutting it in half. He put his sword back on his back and turned towards his car. He opened the door and got in, Lee just stared at him the whole time wondering why he just chopped somebody's truck in half.

"Little stress reliever; that's all."

Nate put his seatbelt on, changed the position of the seat to suit his needs and closed his eyes. All while Lee started the car, fixed the mirrors and pulled out of the parking spot and continued to drive off.

Lee had to get used to driving Nate's car since she was just used to driving their mom's small little pickup truck. The drive was silent most of the time, except from when Nate would mumble some nonsense while he slept and when he would toss and turn every now and then. Lee only wondered what they were gonna do in California and what Nate was dreaming about.

Nate stood in a corn field. It was practically impossible to see through any of it at all. It seemed almost as if a pitch black fog had surrounded above Nate; the dim light of the moon showing a bare minimum of light through the fog. Nate looked around to see what was going on or if anything was around him. He just couldn't see anything but he had gut feeling that eyes were watching him. He tried to summon his sword, but nothing was looked down at himself to see that his necklace seemed to be missing.

A deafening roar echoed from behind him making him spin around quickly. There in front of him stood his sister. Fear tore through his gut as he saw the state she was in. Her clothes torn all over and drenched in blood from a hole in her shoulder the size of a baseball; blood seeping through her clenching fingers. The look on her face was pure agony as blood slowly dripped from the corners of her lips and tears pouring down her face.

Nate quickly ran to her to help, but he stopped in his tracks when Lee put out her somewhat uninjured hand. Blood splattered the ground as she waved her hand towards him.

"Run… Nate!"

Lee managed to shout before a big grayish hand grabbed her around the middle and pulled her into the fog. The spot she went into was replaced with a pair of what seemed to be squinting eyes staring right at Nate. Just the look it gave him sent shiver up his spine.

The moon got brighter suddenly and carved a path through the fog behind Nate. He looked over his shoulder to see a tall figure standing in the moonlight, when he looked back at the eyes enough light was hitting it that it was visible to Nate. The creature was on four legs, with gray skin slightly being revealed by the light. It's face had a gash going down the middle, from the center of its forehead to right above its lips. It had a evil grin on its face as it stared at Nate. It's lips started moving and one of the worst sounding voices in history came out; all gravely and deep.

"Son of Sparda, you cannot run!"

The voice from the creature shook the ground underneath Nate, Nate instinctively thought of his sword, but he remembered that since he didn't have his necklace it wouldn't appear on his back like it normally did.

"God dammit, I fucking hate dreams! How am I gonna kill this fucker?"

"You don't, you run."

A voice said coming from behind him. Nate turned back around to look at the origin of the voice except nobody was there when he turned around. The creature behind him stood on its two hind legs; the sound of it standing gave a creepy feeling to Nate. Making him feel like there was a spider or centipede crawling up his back on the inside of his shirt.

Nate decided to follow what Lee said to him and run. He sprinted in the direction of the moon, lighting his only pathway as he ran. Nate didn't dare to look behind him but he could hear the beast chasing after him. He could hear it basically laughing at his attempt to escape.

As he continued to run a apparition slowly appeared to the right of him.

"I don't have much time, son."

The familiar sound of his father's voice rang in his right ear as he quickly looked to his to his right to see his father there floating and keeping up with him as he ran. Nate felt a little fortunate to see his father again, but it was followed by a hint of irritation shortly after.

"Hey Dad... can't talk right now little busy."

"I can see that… I'll talk, you listen. You are being hunted by that creature, but just remember you are able to kill it. It will most likely find your shortly after you wake up. That's not what I'm here to tell you though. Keep your necklaces safe… they contain the ability to merge together and grant amazing power to the bearer. Only problem is that it will pull that person into hell until they get out."

The apparition then disappeared after saying that and it was only Nate running. He ran for a little longer before he heard a weighty roar behind him, followed by the sound of a chain approaching him. A hook caught nate in the shoulder after it wrapped around him. He gritted his teeth as the pain radiated from the wound; the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. He struggled before he felt the pull from the creature yanking on the chain pulling him into the fog as he yelled.

Nate jerked up from the seat immediately. He looked over to see Lee was still driving, looking perfectly fine. She was actually bobbing her head here and there to the rock song softly filling the car. She didn't look hurt or injured at all; no mention of the hole in her shoulder like in his dream. Nate looked down at his chest to see that he had the necklace on still. Nate felt relieved about his necklace being there as he grasped the pendant in his hand. He looked back up at the radio and looked at the time.

"I've been asleep for eight hours?"

Lee sort of snapped out of her driving trance to respond to Nate.

"Yea… you mind driving for a bit? I need to stop and get the feeling back in my butt. This car is completely different from a truck."

Nate stretched and yawned while Lee spoke. He looked at the road and saw a side road for people that want to take a break.

"Not at all. Just pull in right here and we'll switch."

Lee saw what Nate was talking about and pulled in towards the side road. Once the car came to a stop both Lee and Nate opened the doors and got out the car. They both stretched since they had been sitting in the car for a while. Nate got a laugh out of it as his back cracked several times, spooking Lee in the process.

After a few minutes of just moving their bodies around Nate walked around the back while Lee walked around the front. They got in at the same time and shut the doors behind them. Nate waited for Lee to fix her chair to the way it was before and continued to drive. He had it laying back and Lee definitely didn't like sitting back like that. When she finally settled down Nate pulled out of the parking lot.

Nate thought about the dream for a bit while driving. Mostly about what his father told him. Had it just been a dream? Or was his father really communicating with him. He then thought about how long they have been on the road. It surprised him when he realized they've been driving for twenty-six hours, just a little over halfway to California in the state of Nebraska.


	8. Chapter 8

Nate drove for about five hours straight. He didn't want to stop off at a motel to get some sleep because he feared that something might happen if he did. Lee, on the other hand, was taking every she could to sleep; making Nate a bit jealous about it. Then again she had been using her teleporting powers nonstop to get to New York so she still needed to recharge as much as she could.

Since two in the morning Nate had been flooring it to get to California, with the occasional time stop every once in awhile to take a quick break. Whenever he felt hungry Nate would quickly stop time and grab a snack, whether it was some Cheez Its or a Granola bar. Other than that the drive was pretty easy.

It was around seven in the morning and the sun started to come up. The light from the sun slowly crawling from the back window of the car, eventually hitting the back of Nate's neck. The heat sending warmth throughout his body although it was hitting only his neck. Lee had lowered her chair to make it feel like she was in a recliner and she was asleep on her left side with her body mostly facing Nate. Sadly for her the sunlight was hitting her in the eyes, making her wake from her slumber. She sat up and looked out the window to see fields going on for as far as she could see, Lee stretched but looked like somebody was squeezing her sides.

"Are we still in Nebraska? How much longer are we gonna be on the road for?"

Lee's voice sounded a bit groggy and irritated from having just woke up grabbed Nate's attention as he drove.

"Umm… only about seventeen hours left till we get there, we just entered Colorado." Nate replied,

"Ugh… how long is this trip going to take!"

Lee shouted in the car loud enough that if her window was open and if there was another car next to them they could hear it. Nate snickered before he responded.

"Like I said seventeen hours."

Lee glared at Nate after his response.

"Kiss my butt if you're gonna get smart with me."

Nate looked away from the road for a split second to look at Lee.

"First off no, because you're my sister and that would be weird. Secondly, when's the last time your ASS took a shower? Cause I took one at the hotel when we washed our clothes. Finally, I'm a demon's child, when am I not gonna be smart with you or anyone when I get the chance?"

Lee just looked at Nate for a bit when he finished. She knew that he was right about how long it's been since she showered. Lee crossed her arms and just looked back at the the road like Nate was as she mumbled under breath, though loud enough to get a snicker out of her brother,

"Said demon's my dad too...jerk."

The drive was another five hours before they had found even a little town to take a quick stop at. It was perfect timing since Nate realized that he needed to get gas again, this time Lee was awake and was pumping the gas into the car while Nate went to go pay for it and use the restroom. Lee put forty dollars worth into the car. Once she reached the limit she pulled the nozzle out of the hole and placed it back where it belonged. Lee closed the hole up and went to go sit back in the car. As soon as she got comfortable Nate appeared out of thin air in the seat right next to her. He scared her so badly that her heart skipped a beat. She hit him in the arm as he started the car up. He looked at her confused as to why she did it.

"Don't do that crap Nate!... Almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, we need to go now. A cop noticed who I was and they were about to call for backup. So I stopped time, walked over here, got in the car and here we are now."

Lee quickly put her seatbelt on as Nate pulled out of the gas station, screeching the tires against the blacktop. He drove off and sighed knowing that the trip is almost over. Once things seemed more calm and at ease Lee put some music on to listen to. The beginning of the song perked Nate's interest since it sounded odd.

"What song is this?"

Nate asked over the music, Lee leaned over and lowered the volume. She then looked at Nate in shock.

"You don't know what song this is?!"

Lee yelled loud enough it left a little ringing in his ear.

"Would I ask you if I did?"

Lee looked at Nate like he just killed a wolf and wore it's head as a hat with a pair of sunglasses that had the year twenty eighteen on them. She looked at him for a little longer before she spoke up,

"The song just so happens to be one of my favorites called Thorns by the band Demon Hunter."

Nate took a minute to think about what he just heard. Not long after thinking did he bust out laughing as he drove.

"So the sing is called Thorns, and it's by a band called Demon Hunter?"

Lee pouted and crossed her arms as she glared at him.

"Correct, don't make fun of what I listen to… or I'll hit you in the diaphragm."

Nate snickered at the petty threat.

"You won't do it while I'm driving or we'll crash."

Lee looked away from him at out the window.

"I don't have to. I'll just wait till you stop driving to strike you."

Nate laughed again still at the band name while Lee just tried to ignore him.

"Demon Hunter… are they some emo band or something?"

Nate said trying not to laugh the whole time,

"Just because I was raised by an angel doesn't mean I listen to love songs and country music all day long. They're a Christian band that plays heavy metal."

Nate immediately stopped laughing after hearing that,

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"You're still gonna hit me for laughing at the band name aren't you?"

"Yup."

Nate sighed and kept driving with a smile on his face, while Lee jammed out to the music. He was glad that she had gotten a bit more spunk in her after sleeping for so long. He had been kind of worried about her. He remembered when he first used his time stop ability and remembered how drained he felt just by using it once. Who knew how drained she was just from teleporting not only once, but a buttload of times.

Nate drove for an hour before taking a break at Cedar city in Utah to get something to eat. While Nate drove around Lee was tasked with looking for somewhere to eat at.

"Hey, look a Denny's."

Lee tapped Nate on the shoulder as she pointed it out to him on the corner of the road. He turned the wheel and pulled into a parking spot right on the edge in case they had to leave quickly for some reason. They got out of the car and shut the doors behind them. Lee was already on the sidewalk so she took a couple steps forward and looked back at Nate as he walked off the street and on the sidewalk next to her. The two of them walked side by side until they reached the door. Nate opened it up for Lee and let her go in first; playfully bowing a little. Lee smiled and looked at Nate before she spoke.

"My my, what a gentleman… opening the door for a lady."

Nate looked at her like she had a straitjacket on just because it was comfy.

"Get in there before I kick you in the ass."

Lee turned around and looked at Nate while she stood in the doorway. She scratched her head as she tried to think for a moment. She snapped her finger when the little self notice came to her.

"I knew i forgot something."

Nate looked at her as he held the door open. He was still confused about why they weren't in the restaurant yet.

"What did you forget, Sis?"

"This."

Immediately after having said that Lee punched Nate right below his chest in the center, knocking the wind out of him. Nate's eyes widened as he gasped for air. He then leaned on the door as he lost his footing and became off balance. He looked at Lee with a face of pure hatred but soon after he remembered that he deserved that for laughing at the band's name.

Meanwhile Lee laughed her butt off at her brother's expense. Lee walked into the Denny's while Nate still stood outside. He saw her through the windows as she got seated and wave at him from the inside with a smile on her face. Nate gathered his wits and some air in his lungs, throwing her a bird at the meantime, before he walked into the restaurant.

Once he went in a short redhead girl in black jeans and a red shirt that said denny's in tiny words on her chest walked up to him with a smile that seemed a bit creepy.

"I saw what that girl did to you… are you ok? Need me to call the police or something?"

Nate looked at her with a confused look,

"Oh that… that's just sibling rivalry. I'm fine thank you though."

Nate smiled as he went to the booth where Lee was sitting at and looking at the menu, on his way he past a couple of families that were also having lunch there at the time. A little girl got shocked when she saw his fiery red eyes as he passed by. Nate got to Lee's booth and sat down across from her. Lee lowered the menu to look at Nate with a grin on her face. Nate just picked up the second menu in front of him and looked at what he could have. While he was still reading the menu a waitress walked up to them with a notepad and pen in hand. The girl was about five foot seven with short dirty blonde hair reaching just past her ears with a red shirt on and some light blue jeans

"Hi, my name is Bonnie and I'll be your waitress for today. What can i get you two for drinks?"

Lee looked at the girl and thought to herself.

"I'll have a sweet tea."

"Sweet tea got it, what about you sir?"

Nate put the menu down and looked at Bonnie.

"I'll have a coffee."

"So sweet tea and a coffee. I'll be back shortly."

The waitress walked off with a pep in her step while the two looked back at the menus. For a good minute they were quiet until one decided to speak up.

"So what are you gonna get, Sis?"

"Umm… some chicken tenders with some fries. Nothing too fancy. What about you?"

"I'll probably have a bacon avocado cheeseburger with some fries."

Nate set his menu down and turned to look out the window on his left. He rested his arm on the table as he saw a blue jay fly towards a building across the street only to get on a window sill. Lee put her menu down as well and looked Nate, then at what he was looking at as well. She looked back at Nate and tapped him on the arm. Nate looked back at her with a small smile on his face.

"Wassup?"

"So we haven't really gotten time to sit down and just talk about ourselves to one another."

"So you want to do that now while we wait? Ok, do you want me to go first?"

Right after Nate said that Bonnie had come back with their drinks, placing them on the table along with a little bowl of creamers for Nate's coffee. She reached into her little pouch she had on and pulled the notepad and pen back out.

"You two decide what you're gonna have or do you still need time?"

They both looked at each other as Nate nodded his head saying that she can tell Bonnie what she wanted first.

"I'll have chicken tenders with a side of fries please."

Bonnie started writing down what Lee said while she took a sip from her tea. Nate waited for Bonnie to look at him when she was done, once she did finish writing the first one down she looked at Nate.

"I'll have the bacon avocado cheeseburger."

"How would you like that cooked?"

"No pink please"

Bonnie wrote the order down and walked off towards the kitchen. Lee looked at Nate with a questionable look.

"Let's start with school."

"I… umm, was a bad kid. Got in trouble a good amount of times and I didn't get along with most teachers. I had good enough grades and I was very social in school. Had a lot of friends but my best friend was my buddy Dan. I was always the badass most girls liked and he was always smart kid that knew what he wanted to do after high school. We would always go for walks through the park whenever he had family or friend issues. Whenever he needed to clear his head we went to the gym together. I needed a workout buddy and he needed somebody to be there for him. During my elementary school years it was the same. I started football in fourth grade and didn't stop till about the end of eighth. Finally I was in choir for my four years in high school because it was a easy class, and I like to sing every once in awhile. What about you?"

Lee sat there for a moment thinking about how to start, it took a couple minutes but she had a general idea as to how.

"Well, I was homeschooled by Mom. I think she did that just in case my powers manifested early or something. I'm not very social with people like you are, since I pretty much stayed at home unless Mom took me somewhere. In fact, the only time I really talked to other people our age was through online video games and such. Since I didn't have all the 'distractions' of social cliches and stuff like that, the lessons were easy and I pretty much aced at all of my tests and quizzes. She would take me to the public library all the time after we got some ice cream whenever she thought I needed to escape the house. She would have me read about all the mythology about angels and demons, like who could be trusted and what not. I thought it was just because she was very religious and all that."

She paused for a minute, looking down at her hands before she continued.

" Mom was really my only friend; was always there for me when I needed her. She taught me almost everything I know...well except all the new stuff I've picked up in the last couple of days at least."

She took a deep breath before looking back up at her twin.

"So what's the plan after this?"

Nate thought about how long it's been and how long it should still be until they get to California.

"We got about twelve hours left so we'll shoot over there, find the store, and see what happens from there."

"Alright, do you want me to drive for a bit?"

"Sure. I can't wait till the food gets here I'm starving."

The twins sit there for about ten minutes, just talking about the different little things that they could see out the window, before Bonnie came over with there food hot and ready.

"Alright we got the chicken tenders and the bacon avocado cheeseburger for the two love birds."

At the time Nate was drinking his coffee when he almost choked on his drink. Lee laughed at him while Bonnie looked at him worried. Lee looked back at Bonnie smiling.

"We aren't a couple Bonnie; we're siblings."

Bonnie felt so embarrassed when she heard that; her face got red around her cheeks as she placed their food on the table. While Nate sat there coughing over the coffee.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for assuming you two were together. Enjoy your meal and let me know if you need anything."

Bonnie walked away still embarrassed after she said that and Lee just sat there laughing at Nate while she picked up a french fry and ate it. Once Nate was fine the two of them began to enjoy their meal.


	9. Chapter 9

Lee, having finished her meal, laid her arms on the table and her head on her arms, every once in awhile she would look up to see the smiling faces of the families that sat near them. Meanwhile, Nate was still eating his fries after finishing his burger. Granted she had chicken tenders and fries compared to Nate's giant bacon avocado burger and fries. She looked up at him to see he finished his last fry and was drinking some more coffee. She felt relieved that he finished and that they could go. For some reason she felt really uneasy, like something was coming. She just brushed it off as if she was being antsy, with them being close enough to their destination. She smirked at him as she said.

"Geez…you eat slowly. You really are just like Mom. She takes her time eating too."

Nate smiled as he put his hand up to his face in a fist as he burped. She gave him a gross look at the sound he made. He then lowered his hand as he spoke up, grinning at his sister,

"You eat just like Dad, I swear you two eat the food like a vacuum...just sucking it all up."

He then paused for a second, his grin getting even bigger as a mischievous twinkle glinted in his eyes,

"You could probably be good at that huh, Sis?"

Nate began to laugh after saying that while Lee looked at him for the joke. It took her a minute to realize what he was mentioning. She shook her head before she spoke back; the same glint in her eyes as well.

"If I suck then you swallow."

Nate immediately stopped laughing as it registered in his head as to what she said and looked at her shocked. He couldn't believe that his innocent and angelic sister made a good comeback joke. He thought that is was probably because she'd been with him for so long already his ways are starting to rub off a bit. After all, being in the car so long together he couldn't help but pick at her every now and then.

Lee smiled as she looked at Nate's expression; the smile then broke off into laughter about the joke. Nate stopped looking surprised and smiled.

"Alright you got me there, I'll give you that one. Here…"

As he was talking, Nate rose out of his seat and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet out of his back pocket and threw it at his sister. She caught it with both hands and looked at him curiously.

"Pay for the food while I go to the bathroom. Don't forget to give Bonnie a tip."

Lee nodded and waited in her seat for Bonnie to come with the check while Nate disappeared towards the bathroom. Bonnie shortly came and saw that the food was all gone. With a smile on her face she took the check out of one of three pouches of her apron and gave it to Lee before grabbing the dirty plates and taking them to the kitchen. Lee looked at the check to see that the price came out to be twenty-three dollars and thirty-one cents. She opened up her brother's wallet to look for the money she needed and luckily she was able to find a twenty dollar bill and a five. That would cover the food so now Lee had do get a tip; doing the math in her head. The tip came out to be two dollars more or less, but since Bonnie was very kind and all Lee decided to double that, giving Bonnie a four dollar tip.

Lee looked up from the money she had in her hand to see a girl that was wearing the same clothes as Bonnie standing next to the table. Lee hadn't noticed her at first so it kind of shocked her a bit. The girl had short jet black hair reaching just past her ears making her emerald green eyes stand out. Her exotic tan could kick almost any girls' skin tone to the curb; her makeup adding to the effect as she had red wine lip gloss on with some dark eyeshadow. Lee noticed how the girl in front of her seemed a bit hesitant with her movements while she stood there. The girl finally looked Lee in the face and smiled as Lee looked at her; the girl's expression changing to that of excitement as she asked,

"Do you happen to have that man's number, Miss?"

Lee didn't understand what the girl wanted so she thought of the question for a moment. After thinking she still didn't understand. One, she actually didn't know his number off hand; he had put it in her phone one of the times she was driving, and two, she didn't know why a complete stranger would ask. She really didn't know how to respond back to the girl so she just asked,

"Are you talking about Nate?"

"Huh so that's his name, Nate…"

The girl began blushing after that, the redness in her cheeks was easily noticeable no matter how hard she tried to hide it. It was like a fangirl when finally meeting her crush celebrity. Lee couldn't help but smile at her, not really knowing exactly what was going on, until she looked passed the girl to see Bonnie walking towards the table. Bonnie looked at the girl questionably as she stood there looking like a statue that had been vandalised by some teens with spray cans. Bonnie then looked around her shoulder to see Lee sitting there with the money in her hands.

"Can you move over, Naomi?"

The girl snapped out of her trance and saw Bonnie looking at her, she then moved over so Bonnie could get the money from Lee. She reached her hand out and Lee put the money in it.

"You can keep the change." That made Bonnie smile brightly,

"Thank you miss, have a nice day."

Bonnie backed up and looked back at Naomi, who at the time sighed and glanced off into the distance towards the bathroom. Bonnie looked her up and down; she knew what Naomi was trying to do but she didn't want any part of it. The look she showed Naomi was one of disappointment for even trying to attempt. Lee looked out the window while the two waitresses stood there.

"Cough out of your league cough." Bonnie pretended to cough as she pocketed the tip and walked passed the girl to go to the register.

Naomi heard what Bonnie had said and looked at her in anger, then back at Lee with a smile. Bonnie on the other hand walked away to tend to another table. Naomi swung round to look at Lee once more, trying to be somewhat pleasant.

"So… about that number; can I get it?"

Lee turned back to Naomi and got a little aggravated at the question. She really couldn't understand why she would want it. As politely as she could she answered the waitress,

"I'm sorry but if you want his number you'll have to ask him."

Namoi stood there, finally not being able to control her expressions, looking pissed at the fact that Lee wouldn't give her Nate's number. Naomi then placed both hands on the table with a soft thud and looked right into Lee's eyes.

"Listen here, sweety, Nate could do so much better than be with your white albino ass. Like a hundred times better entirely. Honestly, I don't know what a guy like him sees in a thing like you."

Lee looked back at Naomi after she said that. She had never been in a situation like that before, so she was very shocked that the girl was so mean. Lee had been taught to be as friendly as she would want someone else to be to her. She began to feel a little hurt at the insult but it was shortly replace with anger as she recalled her 'white albino ass' comment. Her hands went from being flat on the table to two fists ready for a fight; though she restrained her facial expressions to make her look not as angry.

"Excuse me?!"

Naomi smiled when Lee said that, easily noticing that she pressed a nerve there. The girl brought up a finely manicured nail to her chin as she tilted her head to the side as if thinking,

"I mean come on! A guy that big and hot with a girl like you. Get real. He must feel guilty that nobody else would go out with you so he did. He probably doesn't even love you. Maybe he is even going with you because he lost a bet."

Lee felt the anger rise from her stomach, something she had never really felt before. She then tried to calmly say something back but the words caught in her mouth. Soon Lee felt the anger start surge through the rest of her. Naomi began to laugh at her for making her feel bad. Or at least that's what she thought.

Naomi stopped laughing when she started to see a faint icy blue, somewhat electric, glow come from Lee. She backed away from the table with fear as Lee sat there, the faint glow slowly starting to be more vibrant and visible. Suddenly both Naomi and Lee looked out the window when they heard the sounds of people screaming. What they saw made them feel like bugs under somebody's foot **.**

A huge four legged beast with grayish blue skin was flipping over cars as it passed by them. The thing had some sort of gun on its back with a three tipped claw at the barrel. It's face had a slit straight down the middle from the top of its head to right above its mouth. It had black hair that resembled a lion's mane, and some leather covers for its lower parts.

Lee's aura had started to fade a little as she figured that it was after her and Nate, but she couldn't think of how it was able to follow them there.

Just then a voice from behind Lee and Naomi grabbed their attention.

"Well shit, I was waiting for that thing to show up…about fucking time."

Nate was standing there fixing his belt. He didn't looked surprised about the creature causing mayhem outside. However, he did get surprised when he saw that Lee was glowing like he did, when she saw him the electric glow that was fading earlier had disappeared. When Naomi saw Nate her cheeks get red again like before. Nate didn't even notice her as he walked towards the table to look outside better. Lee also looked out with Nate,

"You've seen this thing before? Why the balls didn't you tell me?!"

Nate still looked out when Lee said that, his expression not changing at all.

"I've only seen it in my dream, apparently it's called a hunter and it's after me...mostly. It was probably sent by the Daemonium to retrieve us. It invaded one of my dreams and it's kept me from wanting to sleep. After this though I'm gonna take the longest nap ever you'll think I'm dead."

Nate brought his arms back and stretched, the cracking of his shoulders and back making Lee flinch at the sound. As he looked at the beast while it flipped cars and made people run in terror Nate smiled. He looked at Lee relaxed and calm.

"So...what did the book say about him, Sis?"

Lee looked at Nate questioning his words, then she remembered the book about all the demons in it. She pictured the book in her mind; her eyes scanning each page as she moved one of her hands as if she was moving a page. She tried to remember and see if it was in there.

"Umm...that thing out there wasn't in the book."

Nate's face went from relaxed to worried in a heartbeat after Lee said that.

"You're telling me in the whole fucking book there isn't a single thing about that!"

Nate pointed at the creature still causing mayhem outside after he shouted that.

"I'm telling you that I read the whole f'ing book, and that was not in there, Nate!"

Lee yelled way louder than her brother. Nate just turned around and looked back outside. He breathed in deeply and exhaled out loud. The hunter saw Nate standing there a grinned. It then pulled out the three tipped claw gun and aimed it at Nate. Lee saw the gun in its hand and looked around her. She saw everybody was either screaming or taking pictures of the hunter.

"Everybody find a place to hide! Trust me you don't want to be here when it gets messy!."

Those screaming and taking pictures just looked at Lee, then back to what they were doing. Lee just turned around and looked back outside. Nate, on the other hand, turned to look at the people.

"If I find out that even one of you fuckers die after this I'm going to rip all of your spines out through your asses. You won't be safe after that thing is dead because you'll have to run from me! Now go into the fucking kitchen and shut the fuck up!"

Everybody immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at Nate, they then began to run into the kitchen along with the waiters and waitresses. The hunter shot its gun and the claw started heading straight towards Nate. Lee backed away from the window and got behind Nate as he turned around.

Lee grabbed Nate's arm, feeling him relaxed given the current situation. Once the claw burst through the window and as it got closer she felt his body tense up as he put his arms up and grabbed two tips of the claw, the third tip hovering in front of his abdomen. Nate struggled a bit until his footing was right, Lee looked at the hunter as it grabbed the chain with its free hand that connected the claw to the gun.

"Nate, let go!"

She yelled just as the hunter pulled on the chain. Unfortunately Nate didn't let go quick enough and was pulled out of the Denny's through the shattered window. Nate flew about five yards out the window before he rolled onto the ground. The hunter stood about ten yards from him on the road.

Nate laid on his stomach for a few seconds before he started to get up. He had a small gash on his right cheek from some glass that cut him on his way out the window. Blood trickled down from the wound to his chin before it fell to the ground. Nate looked at the hunter after dusting himself off while Lee quickly ran out the Denny's to be by his side. Once she got to Nate the hunter had started slowly walking toward the two. As it approached it pulled out a three foot black blade from a sheath on it's waist. Lee brought out her pistols while Nate took out his sword. Lee raised her arms and aimed at the hunter. Nate chuckled for a moment before he focused to the task at hand.

"If you have to run don't hesitate, you got that?"

Lee kept her aim on the hunter but she knew what he meant. If for some reason he couldn't protect her she would have to worry about herself at that moment, and Nate wanted her to run rather than fight.

"If I can help you I will Nate. I'm not just gonna leave you."

Nate shook his head and pulled his sword over his shoulder. He then walked towards the hunter slowly.

"Do you dare challenge me alone, Son of Sparda?"

The hunter's voice echoed through the small town as everybody sat inside quietly as they watched the show about to begin.

"If you think I'm that stupid then you're sadly mistaken."

Nate leaped forward after saying that as the hunter rushed forward to meet Nate in the middle of the street. It's blade and Nate's sword met at each other's edge, a small crater formed at their feet from the sheer force of their impact on one another when they collided. Nate and the hunter stood face to face with gritted teeth and weapons in front of them as they applied more force on one another trying to overpower the other. Lee stood in front of the Denny's and tried to think of a good time to make a move. She was brought out of her train of thought when she heard Nate speak up.

"Anytime now would be nice, Sis!"

Lee ran towards the side of the two of them and aimed at the hunter and started shooting at it. The bullets didn't pierce the thick gray skin on it's side so Lee aimed more towards the head. The hunter began flinching whenever he got hit by a bullet in the head. The hunter and Nate still pushed against each other but with Lee shooting him the hunter would turn towards her occasionally.

Every time he did Nate pushed harder to knock the hunter off balance. After a third try Nate knocked the hunter back enough that it's arms went into the air with the blade in one. Nate then closed in towards it's torso and swung for something vital. He stood behind it with his back to the hunter as it moved a hand towards it's stomach to cover the wound. Lee smiled and so did Nate as the hunter stood there. They thought this was gonna be a piece of cake until the hunter began to laugh like a maniac.

Nate turned around and looked at the hunter as it turned around and showed the wound to him. Nate cut it on the lower right side of where it's stomach would be. Nate should be happy about slicing the hunter open, except for the part where he didn't swing with enough force and it looks like the hunter got a papercut where he swung. The hunter then cocked it's left arm back behind it's right ear and swung in Nate's direction. Nate tried to block it but he ended up flying over towards Lee on the sidewalk. Nate landed on his back after hitting the ground a couple times like a rock skipping across water. Lee ran up to him to help him up and see how he was while the hunter watched in delight knowing it would be pointless anyway for them to try and run or fight back.

"Were you holding back?!"

"No…"

"Nate, were you holding back?"

Lee scolded Nate for a second before he began to speak up.

"...Yea I was."

Lee slapped him on the back of his head for holding back.

"Why the heck would you do that?!"

"To test his strength against mine at a minimal level."

Nate stood back up and looked back at the hunter with a grin on his face. Lee looked at it as well seeing the smile it had; one that would make kids cry and parents scared.

"Well go on and kill the thing then, Bro... and don't hold back this time."

Nate raised his sword over his shoulder and got in a sort of runner's stance.

"Yes 'Mom'."

Nate said mockingly before he ran towards the hunter. Lee got a little laugh out of that as she watched Nate leap into the air, do about three front flips with the sword in hand, and strike right above the hunter's head on it's blade pushing it down to the ground. Lee started shooting the hunter in the wound to see if she could get a bullet or two to fit in and cause some real damage. The hunter threw Nate into the air again right when Lee shot at it, the bullet slipped into the wound like a hot knife through butter. Nate landed on his feet leaving two footprints were he stood as the hunter grabbing his side and yelling in pain, causing the hair on Lee's neck to stand up and Nate felt like she just set off a bomb. The creature collapsed onto it's right knee with it's left side facing the twins, Nate took the chance to rush the hunter while it revelled in pain. As he got closer he brought his sword higher up for as he went to slash it right on the back of the hunters neck like he was an executioner.

Right before his sword was even a foot away from the hunters neck the demon turned towards him and grabbed the sword in mid swing, stopping Nate in the air as he held himself up with sheer strength. The hunter used it's other hand to grab what looked to be four metallic rings from a small pouch, all while looking at Nate with a smug look on its face. Nate tried to pull away but the hunters grip on the sword was significantly stronger than him. The hunter flung Nate at the wall of a apartment complex behind him, the four rings following Nate's flying body.

The rings started to glow as they left the hunters hands and headed for Nate, Nate collided with the wall hard enough that it made him bounce back a bit only to be thrown back once more due to the rings. They attached to his wrists and ankles and held him to the wall so it would be hard for him to move; his sword landed right next to his right hand only a arms length away. Nate tried to escape but the rings only got tighter worth each attempt. Nate stopped trying and looked at the hunter in the middle of the streets. It looked at Nate for a moment then back at Lee. Nate instantly remembered his dream and started thrashing violently.

"You leave her out of this...it's me you want! Take me!"

Nate yelled out as the hunter began to approach Lee. Lee started to run back towards the Denny's as the hunter slowly followed. Lee ran passed the restaurant still being chased by the hunter. Nate tried to break free but it was no use still. The hunter stopped to reach back and pulled its claw gun back out and aimed at Lee. Nate heard the gun go off and looked up just as the claw chases after Lee; grabbing her around the arms and one tip over the shoulder. From where he was he could hear the fabric in her hoodie rip and the blood curdling scream that was ripped from his sister's lips as the tips of the blade on her shoulder cut and pierced her skin. The hunter then yanks on the chain and pulls Lee back to him, with Lee having unbalanced footing she flung back towards him. The hunter must have pushed a button on the gun because in midair the claws let go of Lee and retraced faster the she did, the creature then caught her with it's free hand and held her as he turned around to look at Nate.


End file.
